


Who The Fuck Is Frank Iero And Why Does He Want Me??

by mother_panic (orphan_account)



Category: Frank Iero and the Patience, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration, frnkiero andthe patience
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Basement Gerard, Black Parade Era, Blow Jobs, Body odour kink, Bottom Frank Iero, Boys Kissing, Breathplay, Choking, Choking Kink, Deepthroating, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Fingering, Foreplay, Frank Iero in womens underwear, French Kissing, Frerard, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Olfactophilia, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with a very basic plot, Punk Frank Iero, Revenge Era, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Revenge Era Gerard Way, Rimming, Sloppy Blow Job, Sloppy Makeouts, Slut!Frank Iero, Stoner Frank Iero, Tattoo Kink, Tattoos, barely there plot, black parade gerard, tattoo appreciation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mother_panic
Summary: Gerard didn't want to go to the party. He doesn't even know why he ended up going to the party. But he is here and never in a million years did he think that some punk guy would want to kiss him.





	1. It Started Out With A Kiss...

**Author's Note:**

> So I like this a lot and it is basically porn with very little plot so please enjoy!

Gerard didn't do parties. He was more of a stay at home, drinking coffee and drawing superheroes in his many sketchbooks. Gerard really wasn't a party animal, but he was here, beer in hand, other hand stuffed into his jeans pocket and just…

Gerard seriously wondered why he had even bothered leaving the confines of his comfort zone. His comfort zone reaching out as far as he needed to go, which was basically to the fridge or the pot of coffee on the kitchen counter and maybe, just maybe, if he had to, his comfort zone stretched out as far as the local store.

But that was really pushing it for comfort zones. That meant interaction. That meant talking to someone. That just meant….Gerard hated leaving the house, but here he was.

Mikey had got the invite to the party, but he wasn't going since his boyfriend had just come back from a two week long family vacation. Mikey was so much more interested in spending some _quality time_ with his eyeliner clad boyfriend, so Mikey put it out there that Gerard seriously needed to get out there. Go out, mingle with people, even if people did make Gerard shudder at the thought of interaction.

Gerard had protested, saying that he had a drawing he wanted to finish and that there was a sci fi movie marathon on tonight that he really really wanted to watch. But Mikey was the more stubborn out of the two of them. He was insistent that Gerard needed this. Gerard needed to get some fresh air, not that he was like a house pet or something that was contained into a house. Gerard contained himself and Mikey really did think that that wasn't healthy for his older brother.

So Mikey texted the person who had invited him, saying that he wouldn't be able to come to the house party this time, but his brother was more than up for it.

Which leads us back to Gerard being at this party. He hadn't even really bothered to make himself look presentable. Gerard had considered a shower, but he also considered the can of deodorant in his room and the outfit that didn't smell too bad. His clothes couldn't stand up by themselves and Gerard thought that his hair looked alright when he tucked it behind his ears. He knew it needed a wash. It had been a few days since he had washed it, but since Gerard really didn't want to go to this stupid house party that Mikey had insisted that he went to, well, Gerard wasn't exactly going to put much effort into his appearance.

Gerard had arrived, mumbling to the house parties host that he was Mikey's brother. The host had looked him up and down, probably mentally questioning the colorful paint stains on his jeans, the battered Ramones shirt and just how he had a certain air of funk to him. But he was still let in, being told that there was beer in the fridge and that if he wanted to smoke then he was going to have to go out into the back garden.

That was immediately where Gerard went, grabbing himself a beer from the fridge, opening before he went out into the back garden. Gerard produced his cigarettes, lighting up, inhaling before he took a swig on his beer. There was too many people at the party for Gerard liking. He had avoided the medium sized group of people in the front room, knowing that interaction with people he didn't know was daunting because he was awkward and seriously, just conversation. What the hell was Gerard going to talk about to people he didn't know. Comic books? He didn't want to be called a geek, even though he was. He could talk about how he could class himself as an artist? But what if they called him pretentious and in a drunk state they questioned if an empty crumpled up can of beer could be classed as modern art?

Gerard couldn't be dealing with that and to be perfectly honest, he was quite content with his own company out in the back garden as he sipped on his beer, smoking his cigarette, sniffing and smelling...was that... _green?_

Gerard caught the whiff of it, like someone had been out in the garden recently, smoking a joint. Probably sharing a joint with someone. Gerard hadn't touched weed since art school. He used to love it, getting stoned and then heading back to his little work space in the classroom. Gerard believed that he had created some of his best paintings when he was high. Not that he did it often. Plus he hadn't done it since art school.

But Gerard got a taste for it as he sucked slowly on his plain and boring cigarette. He liked the idea of having a joint right now. If this party was going to be shit to him then at least he could be high and giggly and probably a little more talkative if he smoked a joint or two.

Gerard considered trying to find out who the person was who had weed at the party, that was if they had anymore weed left, but that meant social interaction and Gerard was way too sober to consider walking around the party asking total strangers if they had weed on them.

So the smoking a joint idea died in his mind, fizzling out as Gerard took one more long drag on his cigarette before he skillfully flicked the cigarette out into the garden, watching the smoke linger in the air for a second where the cigarette butt had flown. It was cold. That was another thing that Gerard didn't exactly like, being cold. Gerard liked warmth. Not like the warmth of a nice hot bath or shower. No, that meant getting wet. The only kind of wet heat he liked was a nice, freshly brewed cup of coffee. The real kind of warmth Gerard liked was his duvet, hiding in amongst the folds to keep warm in his basement. His bed. He liked his oversized hoodie that he had at home which seriously hadn't been washed in months. The one with the chewed sleeve ends from where he had sat watching films, zoning out at the TV screen like a zombie.

Gerard just liked being warm and out in the back garden was not warm so he turned on his feet, grumbling to himself because he had to go back in and there was way too many people inside of the house. But the warmth was inside so Gerard had no choice. He had to go back in.

Gerard heard a laugh rippling through the house as he reentered. The laugh was high pitched to a degree, resembling machine gun fire. Not that Gerard knew what real machine gun fire really sounded like. He had just heard it blasting out of the speakers on his TV when it had been on a film. The laugh was infectious and drawn out. Gerard swore he could hear the person who was laughing struggling for breath and he immediately put two and two together and got the answer _I've found the weed smoker._

Gerard looked into the front room where the laughter was coming from and he saw a guy on his knees on the floor, hand on his chest with eyes screwed shut, mouth cracked into a wide open smile as he tried to control his laughter. The weed smoker had been spotted and Gerard didn't exactly feel comfortable about just approaching this person in the middle of a laughing fit to question him about if he still had a baggy that he wanted to maybe share.

His laughter died down as he sat on his knees, wiping a tear away from his eye before those eyes locked with Gerard's and Gerard felt like a deer in a set of headlight. It felt like a truck was hurtling towards Gerard because eye contact was one of the things that Gerard wasn't so good at. But this guy had looked at him for a brief moment. Gerard had lost the ability to breath properly, lungs refusing to work like they were supposed to because this guy, no matter what he had been laughing at, was kind of cute. This punk kind of cute thanks to his bleach blond and black hair style like fuck, Gerard swore that the metaphorical truck was about to smack into his frame and take him down, but somehow Gerard realised that he was still looking at the guy and he startled himself, making his feet move even though he swore that his feet were stuck in quicksand and he was moments away from sinking. But Gerard finally moved, breaking eye contact as he decided that he needed to just be anywhere else in the house that wasn't close to this weed smoking giggling cute guy. Human interaction was not Gerard's strongest quality. It was practically at the bottom of the list if Gerard had to list his strong points. Human interaction was even harder when it involved someone that made Gerard's heart flutter momentarily, making him want to just avoid the person because Gerard sucked at flirting and he sucked at most other things when it came to talking to a person. Cute people just made it even harder to talk in Gerard's eyes, so he did the best thing he could think of doing right now. He darted upstairs, pretending that he needed to use the bathroom just so he could get away from the cute guy in the front room.

Gerard felt safe and secure as soon as he locked himself into the small bathroom upstairs. He really didn't think that he needed the toilet. This was just his way to get away and have a moment to recompose himself before heading back downstairs. Most likely heading out into the garden to chain smoke and drink his beer. But now Gerard was very aware of how his bladder was giving him the signal that he actually did kind of need to go. Two birds, one stone, or something like that, Gerard thought as he set his beer down on the back of the toilet, flipping the seat up before he unzipped the flies on his jeans, relieving himself as he tried to get his shit together in his head.

Gerard felt like he had the power in him to just avoid the guy. Gerard knew he wasn't very strong willed at doing stuff, but he believed that he could keep his distance from the cute guy.

Unless the cute guy was willing to share a joint with him. Gerard knew that then he would crumble and admit defeat, giving in and finally speaking to another person.

All for a joint? Maybe for a split second it seemed worth it as Gerard finished, doing up his flies before grabbing his beer off of the back of the toilet.

Gerard felt like enough time had passed, even if it had only been a minute or two. He felt like maybe he could consider going back downstairs to be in the same vicinity as the cute guy. Gerard felt like he had it in him to be able to just ignore the guy because Gerard didn't want try and strike up a conversation because he knew he would fail at that. Most likely make a fool out if himself before the cute guy laughed. His machine gun laugh would ring out, aimed at Gerard because he had probably said something ridiculously stupid, making Gerard want the ground to open up, swallow him whole before spitting out his bones.

Gerard was not good with embarrassment, especially if he was the one being laughed at.

But Gerard never made it downstairs. He had barely made it out of the bathroom. Gerard had not been paying attention to the fact that maybe someone was outside of the bathroom, most likely waiting to use the toilet after him. But the person who was outside the bathroom, the person who Gerard had not noticed as he left the bathroom, well, that person had decided that he definitely didn't need the toilet. He was upstairs for an entirely different reason.

Gerard didn't think that anything like this was going to happen to him. It may have felt nice, rushed, totally not planned and probably so much more, but the thing was that things like this never happened to him. Who in their right mind would want to pounce on a greasy haired twenty something who preferred to spend all of his time in his basement room at his parents house?

Gerard didn't think that anyone would want to do that to him. Do this with him. Kissing. Actually want to lock lips with him, but someone did. Someone wanted to. Someone was doing that with him.

Gerard didn't have time to focus on who was pushing him against the wall in the hallway, but maybe he was hoping, the little glimmer of hope flickering in the back of his skull that the person who had pressed their lips to his was none other than the cute guy from downstairs.

Gerard could only hope, that he knew too well.

Gerard was thanking whoever was up there looking down on him because it was the guy who had been laughing hysterically downstairs. In a brief moment when the kiss broke Gerard opened his eyes to see who the hell had pounced on him. It was him. Gerard didn't really know what to think because had this started thanks to mere eye contact? If that was the case then Gerard felt like he should have made eye contact with cute guys more often.

Gerard may not have been a fan of talking to people, but if someone was wanting to kiss him then he was more than up for it, especially if the person who wanted to kiss him was cute.

It took Gerard a second to adjust. Yes, Gerard liked kissing. He liked to think that he was good at kissing, but being jumped on and being kissed so unexpectedly, it made Gerard freeze for a moment. His lips locked up and he didn't know exactly what to do, like he had forgotten how to kiss another person for a split second, but when he felt hands on his hips, fingers squeezing him firmly, it pretty much anchored and grounded Gerard back into reality. Gerard's brain refired, recalibrated, restarted and his lips finally moved, syncing up with cute guy who apparently wanted to kiss him.

Not even an introduction. Not that Gerard minded. Yeah, a name and maybe a little background on the person would have been nice, but Gerard was more focussed on how nice this guy's lips felt on his. They felt really nice, soft, perfect and totally pressing against Gerard's.

Right now a thought flickered through Gerard's mind as he felt cute guy deepen the kiss, teeth grazing against Gerard's bottom lip, tugging gently. Gerard thought about how he wished he took a little more care with his lips. Maybe purchased some ChapStick or something, a lip balm of some kind because he knew he chewed on his bottom lip and he knew that they were a little chapped at the moment. But apparently cute guy didn't mind as Gerard felt him hum into the kiss, taking a step forward like he could just get that little bit closer to Gerard.

There was kissing and then there was making out. Gerard felt like a horny teenager experiencing his first heated make out session with the complete and utter stranger. It didn't matter that Gerard had given this guy the nickname cute guy because he hadn't had an opportunity to ask the guy who was kissing him his name. There hadn't really been a moment when the two stopped kissing. Cute guy had pulled away for a second, licking at his bottom lip which Gerard caught sight of, making a shiver run down his spine involuntarily. But cute guy ended up back on Gerard, smushing his lips back against Gerard's as he breathed heavily through his nose.

Gerard's eyes remained open for a second because this all felt too good to be true. Gerard wondered if he had slipped over in the bathroom, cracked his head on something hard and knocked himself out. Maybe Gerard was just dreaming about making out with the cute guy from downstairs. Maybe this was all just a figment of Gerard's sex deprived imagination.

Not that his dry spell had been going on for long. It had just been going on for long enough.

Gerard's eyes focussed on how close this guy was, so fucking close and connected. Gerard took in as much as he could, noticing how dark and long cute guys eyelashes were. Gerard noticed how cute guy was wearing smudged eyeliner around his eyes and that had Gerard groaning in the back of his throat.

Gerard didn't usually have a soft spot for guys wearing make up. Mikey’s boyfriend wore eyeliner so that was an immediate turn off for him. But this guy. From what Gerard could see, it was smudged like the guy had quickly and messily lined his eyes before smearing it all in. He had this rolled out of bed only an hour ago look about him that had Gerard weak at the knees. His short messy peroxide sides of his hair looked like it was starting to grow out. Dark roots were on show and matched with the black messy fauxhawk that sat on top of his head, long strands having been tucked behind his ear.

Gerard felt his whole body heating up as the guy sucked on his bottom lip, groaning as he pushed his hips against Gerard, squeezing his bottom half between himself and the wall.

Gerard felt short of breath as he tried to figure out what to do with his hands. They were kind of limp and at his sides, but he knew he had to do something with them, anything. Even if it was just to hold this cute guy, feel him and remember that this was real and not a figment of his imagination.

Plus Gerard had only had one beer, or more a half of his beer since the can had been knocked out of his hand, knocked to the floor and the rest of it spilled onto the carpet. This was not a drunk thought. A drunk possibility that Gerard wasn't going to act on. This was very real as Gerard felt fingers on the side of his face, sliding over his ears before fingers locked and tangled in his greasy hair.

“You’re such…” The guy finally spoke, lips still on Gerard's as his words vibrated and muffled, “Such a good kisser.”

Gerard liked to believe that he was a good kisser. Maybe when he was younger, around the age of thirteen, fourteen, Gerard learnt about kissing and he might have practised on his own hand. Maybe Gerard had been told before that he was a good kisser, but before he didn't entirely believe it when he heard another person say it. He believed himself, not that he kissed himself. That would have been super weird and super depressing, but since the cute guy was saying it, his words pressing against Gerard's lips, all breathy and wanting, Gerard got this boost of confidence. His hands slipped onto cute guys waist, sliding round onto the small of his back before Gerards fingers were looping onto his belt, holding him in place because if this guy wanted to kiss Gerard then Gerard wanted to keep him as close as humanly possible.

“Thanks,” Gerard mumbled against the cute guys lips. Gerard wished that he knew cute guys name. In the brief glimpses up close and seeing him downstairs in the front room, Gerard could easily imagine what this guys name was. A cute name. Probably a one syllable name like Sam or Dan or Tom. But he was this punkish looking guy with a lip ring and dyed hair and eye makeup. Yeah, he could have had any of those names that Gerard had already thought of. Or he could have been a Brad, or a Kyle, or anything. Gerard didn't know but he did want to know as he felt cute guy press his chest to Gerard's, really squeezing him between his body and the wall, “I don't even know who you are.”

The guy didn't respond, he just ran his tongue along Gerard's lip, making him gasp. Gerard's mouth opened slightly and cute guys tongue was against his own, exploring, licking and just making Gerard shudder, wanting more even though this was way too rushed. This should not have happened so fast. Gerard knew it was oh so fast, but at the same time he wasn't exactly going to stop it since this guy was all over him. His hands had moved from Gerard's hair. One was on the back of his neck, holding him in place, the other was back on Gerard's hip, squeezing firmly, pressing and occasionally rubbing tiny circles.

No matter how fast this was, Gerard still wanted more. He felt the bubble in his gut and he really hadn't felt it for a while, especially with another person. Maybe he had felt a dulled down bubble when he had his hand around his cock, rutting against the mattress. This bubble felt hot and intense and Gerard couldn't help how his breath was coming out short, panting against cute guys mouth. It felt almost breath taking, like Gerard would happily give up breathing for this to continue.

But Gerard gave into his body's need and inhaled through his nose, taking in air and getting a whiff of green. He was the weed smoker. Or at least he had been in very close proximity to whoever had been smoking weed. His hysterical laughter downstairs had made Gerard think that he was stoned and maybe this random making out in the upstairs hallway right by the bathroom was another sign that he was high.

Maybe this guy didn't get normal munchies. Maybe his munchies were like make out munchies where all he wanted to do was kiss until the end of the world, or at least until the weed had worn off.

And Gerard wasn't going to complain if this guy was high and having make out munchies. He was cute, okay, maybe Gerard was starting to think that this guy was hot instead. Cute wasn't enough. Hot was better because he just was. Gerard's fingers had come to rest on newly named hot guys jaw and his jawline was sharp like, Gerard swore that he could tell that his face was gorgeous up close just by the feel of his jaw and the feel of his mouth against his.

Hot guy pulled away for a second and Gerard got a proper look at him. He was running a hand through the black chunk of hair on the top of his head, eyes heavy before he looked at Gerard. He had this dark, brooding, almost animalistic look in his eyes, like he knew what he wanted and damn it, he was going to get it. Gerard being what he wanted to get apparently. Gerard felt his stomach tighten at the look. He tried to pull as much oxygen into his lungs as quickly and as evenly as possible while he noticed the red tinge to the whites of the guys eyes.

Stoner. Stoned. The proof was all there.

There wasn't long until hot guy was stepping closer to Gerard again and Gerard was maybe more than ready for round two if this was actually round two. But he wanted to actually know who he was locking lips with. Kissing a stranger may have been totally spur of the moment and a rush and thankfully hot guy was insanely hot now Gerard had gotten a proper look at him, but Gerard at least wanted a name. At least that so Gerard would have a small detail to explain to Mikey in the morning to make it more believable.

Mikey would not believe that someone this hot was all pressed up against Gerard in the hallway of the party by the bathroom. Mikey seriously would not believe that his recluse of an older brother had had a make out session with someone from the party. It didn't seem believable.

But it was believable as hot guy slowed it down. He pressed his lips to Gerards again, but he was taking his time, like he was taking in Gerard from the lips, feeling Gerard move against him like, it was nice and it slowed down the pace for Gerard. Gerard liked to mix it up as he opened his mouth in time with hot guys and their tongues met, but seriously, Gerard was getting adamant that he wanted a name in the next few minutes or so.

“Wh…” Gerard tried to speak against hot guys lips, but words were failing when kissing was going on, so Gerard broke the kiss for a second, stopping his mind from spinning so wildly as he tried to form words, “Who...why…?”

Two words, excellent work, Gerard thought, feeling hot guys nose nudge at his chin, tilting his head up before lips were on his jawline.

Not by the ear, Gerard thought, hands digging into hot guys sides harder because Gerard knew that if he found the spot then Gerard was not going to be able to contain the noise that would jump in his throat.

Gerard was more interested in finding out this guys name, but he wasn't answering, he was more interested in kissing and nipping at Gerard's jawline, but seriously, Gerard wanted answers in the next minute or so.

“You…” The guy finally spoke against Gerard's jaw before pulling away. He licked his lips, blinking a couple times, taking in all the pale, unblemished skin of Gerard's neck before he spoke, trying to explain, “You know when you just see someone, and that someone sees you. Like, you hope there is a connection. You want there to be a connection and at the same time...you want to skip all the introductions because...well, the guy you want to kiss is hot like, you're hot. Plus I was curious about what it was like to kiss you. I wondered if you would want to kiss me back. I wondered what it would be like...to kiss you. You’re a really good kisser. I’m a good kisser. We kiss well. Like, I want to keep kissing you because you are just...such a good kisser.”

Stoned ramblings, Gerard thought as hot guy spoke. He had gotten all up in Gerard's business as the words came out, practically breathing out his explanation against Gerard's neck before lips were back on him and Gerard was so very aware of how close hot guy was to his weak spot. He was sure to find it and Gerard was not going to be able to control himself.

Sometimes Gerard wondered why his weak spot was on his neck. Not that he was complaining. He loved having his neck kissed. Kissing on the lips was great, but actually roaming with the kisses, exploring, trailing down neck always had goosebumps forming on Gerard. He didn't understand why his weak spot was there. He had heard of other people's weak spots being like the inside of their thighs, or collarbone, or on the nipple, probably more one than the other. Another weak spot could be the ear. Maybe his was where it was because it was close to his left ear so he could hear whoever was kissing his weak spot, hear their breathing, hear vibrating moans against his skin, just hear and take in and turn to putty. Not that Gerard was complaining. He liked being putty. If he turned to putty then he was more than happy to go and just, get the party really fucking started.

Not that Gerard was insinuating that he wanted to have sex with this guy. Maybe his dick had already made the decision, but seriously, Gerard wanted a name or he was going to end up giving hot guy a new name just so he didn't feel so bad about making out with a complete stranger.

“But…” Gerard huffed out, wanting a name until lips were there and there was the spot and Gerard swore he could feel electricity under his skin. Lips brushed and attached to his weak spot, making Gerard's grip tighten on hot guy and no matter how hard he tried to contain it, the moan still fought to escape his throat, rumbling inside of him.

Hot guy smirked against Gerard's neck because he knew what he had found. A weak spot that had Gerard breathing in sharply. The moan was there, residing in his throat and hot guy was totally going to take advantage of what he had found. He latched on, teeth grazing the weak spot as he wedged his leg between Gerard's, pressing. Not pressing too hard, but pressing with just enough pressure so he felt Gerard's hips stutter, rolling a little against hot guys thigh.

It was a sweet sensation, perfect friction was being created and Gerard knew this was going to fast. He knew he really shouldn't have started thinking with what was waking up in his jeans, but he couldn't help it as his fingers dug in firmly against the skin on hot guys waist, keeping him close and right there. Gerard didn't want this to end right now, even if he still really wanted to know this guys name. He had to ask. He had to know since he knew this guy was currently giving him a hickey on his neck.

“Wait...wait,” Gerard choked out, readying the words on his tongue as he finally got hot guy away from his neck for long enough to talk, “What the fuck is your name?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Hot guy smirked before he was back on Gerard's neck, making a louder moan finally erupt from Gerard as his tongue ran over where he had been sucking, wetting the bruise to make it glisten before his lips were back on Gerard's jaw, trailing kisses right up to his ear.

Gerard felt the hot breath against his ear and Gerard swore he was melting, feeling like jelly, so boneless before he felt tongue lapping at his ear lobe, totally driving Gerard insane as whilst he tried to remain in control. Gerard had to know this guys name, even if it was one of the last this he did before he went back to hiding away in his basement bedroom.

“Tell me…” Gerard started, trying to control the shake in his voice as he felt teeth grazing his ear lobe, “Who are you?”

“Your dream boy.” The guy breathed right into Gerard's ear and for fuck sake, Gerard was getting so fucking frustrated because this guy was being difficult about giving him his name. Gerard was at the point of not caring about what this guys name was. He just wanted to be able to put something to this guy. Pin him as real and not a daydream.

Of course he was real, Gerard could feel that he was very fucking real beneath his fingertips, but a name solidified just how real he was. Plus then Gerard could maybe get a number as well as a name because then maybe they could do this again sometime. Maybe do more than kissing. Gerard was more than up for that with the way hot guys leg was still pinned between his, making Gerard wish that he could just rut against it and bring himself off as they made out, but that seemed desperate and tacky in Gerard's mind, so he refrained himself, knowing that as soon as he got home tonight he was totally going to think about this moment in time as he jacked off in bed.

“Youre such a fucking good kisser,” Hot guy groaned, attacking Gerard's mouth again with his, peppering his lips with quick kisses before he deepened them again, opening up and kissing Gerard like there was no tomorrow, “Could kiss you all night long. Fucking perfect.”

Gerard's hands moved from hot guys waist and moved up to the side of his head. Gerard tugged on the growing out strands of peroxide blond hair, holding this guy in place as Gerard tried to take control. Yes, he wanted to kiss this guy all night long too, but he really wanted a name and damn it, Gerard was adamant that he was going to get this guys name before he left the party tonight.

“Tell me…” Gerard spoke between kisses, knowing that if he didn't get a name this time round he felt like he was going to scream, “Your name.”

“Why are you so insistent on knowing my name?” Hot guy broke the kiss, questioning as he stepped away from Gerard. Gerard missed the warm contact of his body against his own. Gerard wanted him all back and right in his face. He almost felt cold without hot guys chest pressed against his, but hot guys brow was creased, frowning as he looked at Gerard, “You are you...I am me. That is all that should matter. I wanna kiss you. You clearly feel the same. Why get hung up on the details? Live a little.”

“I just want to know your name,” Gerard whined, “If you are going to kiss me then at least tell me your name.”

Gerard hoped that this would work. Or it would backfire horribly. Hot guy would end up not wanting to kiss him again so then he didn't have to give Gerard his name and then all of this would be over in a flash. It would just end up as a memory that Gerard would not want to let go of.

Hot guy chewed on his bottom lip, tugging on his lip ring gently as he eyes focussed on Gerard. Gerard felt a little nervous since he had such beautiful eyes trained on him, why would this guy who was clearly hot and punkish and totally fucking millions of light years out of Gerard league want to kiss him?

Had he banged his head? Was he not thinking straight because he was stoned? Gerard wanted this guy to be thinking straight about the whole making out because Gerard was totally up for more of that happening any second now. But hot guy kept looking at him, resting on jand on his hip as he tucked long black strands of hair behind his ear, pushing it out of his eyes.

“It’s Frank,” Hot guy finally spoke. Hot guy finally had a name. Gerard could see him as a Frank. The name suited him. Short, sharp and totally the kind of name that Gerard could happily get used to saying a lot, “Happy now?”

Gerard just nodded, unable to speak as he logged Franks name into his memory, not wanting to forget it because hot guy had a hot name and seriously, Gerard just wanted to get back to what they had been doing a few minutes ago.

“So...what's yours?” Frank asked, wanting to know Gerard's now since they had stopped kissing just to share names.

Frank was okay with that. To be perfectly honest, he was a little surprised that this guy didn't already know his name. He was a regular party goer. But Frank didn't recognise this guy. He looked like a new guy to the party scene, or at least this house party scene. He looked like the kind of guy who would rather stay at home, not go out to some house party, crashing on the floor before waking up the next morning with a horrific hangover.

“My name?” Gerard stuttered out, knowing that his name was easy to say, but the word caught inside of him, getting tangled in his mind as he blinked a couple of times as Frank.

“Yeah...you know mine now...what's yours?” Frank smirked, getting closer to Gerard again, “Or shall I give you a name? How about...Andrew or…Gavin...or-”

“It’s Gerard,” Gerard finally spat his name out as Frank got so close to him that their chests were nearly touching again, “My name is Gerard.”

Frank nodded at that. A name was a name, “Nice name. I might call you Gee though. Gee is cute. You are cute. Wanna kiss you again. Wanna-”

Frank cut himself off when he pressed his lips back against Gerard's. They had spent too much time talking, they hadn't spent enough time kissing. Frank felt like they had wasted so much precious time with the exchange of names, but that was over now and Frank was more than happy to resume from where they had stopped. Carry on and not care that people were walking past them to use the bathroom as they kissed messily.

Plus Gerard was more than happy for it to carry on. If Frank was wanting to kiss him some more then who was Gerard to stop him as his arms wrapped around Frank's waist, pulling him right up close to Gerard, squeezing him perfectly as the two continued to kiss in the upstairs hallway of the house party.  



	2. The Coffee Gland Has Awoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly thought I had posted this. Sorry guys. Working on chapter three tonight. Again, think I got all the errors, but you never know lol x

“Gerard?” 

 

Gerard grumbled, feeling himself starting to properly wake up. He had been dozing on and off for a while now. He woke up some time ago, but he considered going back to sleep because he wasn't quite dying for a cup of coffee yet. He kept his eyes closed, snuggled up in his duvet in what was quite possibly the most comfortable position Gerard had ever found in his bed. He didn't understand how he hadn't discovered it before, but now he knew about it, he was totally going to stay in it, dozing in and out of sleep as he ignored the fact that his name had been called out from upstairs.

 

Mikey was awake. He was the one calling out Gerard's name so Gerard immediately knew that the reason why Mikey was calling out for him was because he wanted Gerard to do something for him. Mikey knew not to wake Gerard up, unless the house was on fire, or the coffee pot was on fire, or something important was on fire. 

 

But Gerard knew that he would probably sleep through an inferno. He could easily sleep through the house burning down before he finally rose from the folds of his duvet, scanning his surroundings to see that the house had burnt down. Not that that would happen, but still, Gerard was a hard bastard to get out of bed and even Mikey knew this.

 

“Gerard!”

 

He heard it again, frowning as he groaned. Gerard did not want to get up yet. He had come back late from the house party last night. He wasn't hungover. He had only had three beers last night before he left. Gerard had actually spent most of his time occupied, so he was not interested in drinking when there was something else that was far more interesting that Gerard could focus on.

 

Frank had spent most of the evening with him. They separated for a short while, mainly when someone came upstairs to find Frank, insisting that they needed to have another spliff. Frank had offered Gerard a joint, wondering if he wanted to partake, but Gerard declined, heading downstairs to grab another beer. 

 

But Frank came back to Gerard after he had smoked the last of his weed. He dragged Gerard upstairs, pulling him into a darkened bedroom, flicking on a light before he was pushing Gerard down onto the bed, straddling him as lips connected again.

 

And that was how it was. Gerard swore at one point that he was going to be having sex, but he didn't. Sex was never mentioned and even though Gerard had gotten to the point that yeah, he was so so sure that he wanted to have sex with Frank, it never happened and Gerard was totally okay with it.

 

Kissing was nice. Gerard hadn't kissed anyone for a while. Let alone kissing someone who was so sure about wanting to kiss him back. Frank didn't want to stop. Yeah he was stoned, yeah he kept repeating how he through Gerard was the best kisser ever. Yeah he rambled when they took breaks, pausing to get their heads together again before more making out happened.

 

Frank kissing Gerard was more than enough for Gerard last night. He was totally okay with spending the majority of his night with his lips on another person's.

 

It was better than leaving the party early, sulking as he walked home because the party had been shit over all.

 

The party may have been shit, but Frank made it less shit thanks to his want to be attached to Gerard for a good portion of the evening.

 

Gerard thought about Frank's lips on his in the comfort of his cozy duvet. He remembered how good they felt pressed against his. He remembered the cold of the lip ring pressing against his lips. He remembered the groan he got from Frank when he tugged on his bottom lip with teeth. The groan that was like music to Gerard's ears, resonating in his mind before…

 

“If you don't get up I will prove to you how the hose in the garden reaches your bed!”

 

Gerard's eyes opened at that. He didn't want to know how Mikey knew how the garden hose reached down into Gerard's basement bedroom. Had Mikey really tested it out so he had ammunition to get Gerard out of bed quickly? Was it an empty threat? Gerard didn't want to rely on it being an empty threat because if it wasn't then Mikey was surely going to die at the hands of a very pissed off and soaking wet older brother.

 

“I’m up!” Gerard shouted, sleep still soaking his voice as he leant up on his elbows in bed. He brought a hand up to his face, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes as he discarded the duvet to one side of the bed. Gerard didn't want to get up. He wanted to spend at least another hour or so in bed, but he knew that Mikey wouldn't allow it since his parents were out and Mikey was more than awake. 

 

He had most likely been awake a while too. Mikey was an early riser and Gerard winced as he thought about Mikey being an  _ early riser  _ thanks to the fact that Pete had most likely spent the night over with him. 

 

Gerard finally set his feet down off of his bed, feeling worn down carpet under his bare feet. He stretched out, clicking his back before scratching behind his ear, ignoring how greasy his hair was and how in need of a good shampoo it was.

 

Was it day three now? Day four? Gerard couldn't remember how many days had passed since he last washed his hair. Gerard hated how his hair looked once it was dry after washing it. It was too fluffy and shiny and flyaway on the first day. Gerard's second day hair was by far his best look. The worn in look. His hair slept on and it just sat better on top of his head. Day three, getting greasier, day four, his hair might as well have been calling out to be washed, not literally of course, but if his hair could talk right now, it would be screaming out help me, just like when people write  _ clean me  _ on dirty cars in an attempt to get someone or themselves to get the motivation to wash their vehicle.

 

Gerard was not motivated enough to wash his hair yet. He was motivated for one thing as he got up and threw on a pair of old sweat pants that didn't smell too bad. He grabbed a shirt, tugging it over his head before his motivation for coffee really started to kick in.

 

Gerard walked upstairs, smelling coffee as he tucked hair behind his ears. The smell perked him up and had him making a beeline for the kitchen where he found Mikey leaning against the kitchen counter near the pot of coffee, scrolling on his phone before he saw Gerard.

 

“It’s awake,” Mikey chuckled, locking his phone up, setting it down on the counter before turning to look at Gerard who was grabbing a mug from the shelf, “Thought I was going to have to get the hose out.”

 

“Like the hose actually reaches my bedroom.” Gerard muttered as he grabbed the pot of coffee, pouring himself a mugful.

 

“Don’t make me prove it…” Mikey spoke, making Gerard scowl, wondering how Mikey had discovered this. Like, had he actually tested it out? Gerard didn't want to find that out because if it was true then seriously, Mikey was going to die very soon if Gerard ever woke up thanks to a spray of icy cold water on him whilst he was still in bed, “So...good night last night?”

 

Gerard just shrugged, not really wanting to go into detail about the fact that he had spent most of his evening making out with a stoned guy who was super hot and apparently super into Gerard last night, “Suppose so.”

 

“Well...it must have been a good night last night.” Mikey smirked as he spotted the purple blotch of colour on Gerard's neck. He put two and two together and got the idea that Gerard had most definitely had a good night thanks to the bruise on his neck. Gerard had obviously not realised that he had it on display with the way his hair was all tucked behind his ears, but Gerard soon discovered that Mikey had spotted it when he felt his brothers fingers tickling at the mark on his neck.

 

Gerard scowled, flinching away from Mikey before untucking his hair from behind his ear to hide the hickey. He had forgotten about that. Frank had given it to him in the heated moment of kissing in the hallway. It had been so intense and perfect and so rushed, but Gerard didn't care last night. It had been action and action was something that Gerard had missed because he thought that nobody in their right mind would want to kiss or make out with a guy who really had an issue with his shower and his washing machine.

 

Gerard was about to think of some witty and sarcastic comeback, but then he spotted Mikey's neck. He was sporting the same mark as Gerard.

 

“Must have been for you too.” Gerard commented before he flicked at Mikey's neck, flicking where the purple bruise of a hickey was on Mikey's neck.

 

“Shut up,” Mikey scowled, rubbing where Gerard had flicked him because fuck, his stupid older brother could fucking flick and make it sting, “You know I haven't seen Pete for like two weeks.”

 

“God I know,” Gerard groaned. Mikey had been pretty much complaining about how much he missed Pete from the moment he left. No matter how many times Pete and Mikey spoke over facetime, or phone calls, or even just texts, Mikey would not shut up about Pete and how much he wanted Pete to be here right now. Mikey was like a love sick and lost puppy. Gerard was glad that Pete was back now because it meant that Mikey would actually talk about something different for once, “How is he?”

 

“Pete’s good,” Mikey nodded, watching Gerard take a sip from his mug of coffee, “But that isn’t important. I want to know...who did you hook up with? Anyone I know?

 

“Doubt it,” Gerard spoke, “I didn't know him.”

 

“You never go out,” Mikey snorted, “You don't really know anyone else because of the fact that you never leave his house.”

 

“I don't need to go out,” Gerard pointed out. Thanks to amazon and all other kinds of online shopping, plus Mikey and his parents, Gerard never really needed to leave the house, unless he was being forced to leave the house. Or there was no coffee in the house, “But I really doubt you will know him.”

 

“Did you have sex with him?”

 

“Mikey!” Gerard choked on his coffee, going wide eyed at his younger brother.

 

“What?” Mikey shrugged, “Okay, I don't want to know exact details about how my brother got some ass last night, but I want to know if you did get some or not.”

 

Gerard blushed before answering, “I didn't  _ get some.  _ We just kissed. Made out for most of the evening.”

 

“How old are you Gerard? Fourteen?” Mikey smirked at Gerard's response. Not that Mikey cared about his brothers sex life, but at the age of twenty three, Mikey assumed that his older brother would have gotten passed first base at a house party that was most likely loaded to the ceiling with beer.

 

“I’m twenty three.” Gerard corrected Mikey.

 

“Well I swear only fourteen year olds call passionate kissing making out.”

 

“We didn't passionately kiss.”

 

“So what did you do?” Mikey questioned, wanting to know what Gerard called what he did last night. Mikey swore that if Gerard said  _ snogging _ then he was going to thrown a mug at his brother before mentally questioning how his brothers mind worked at his age.

 

“We kissed at an intense level...for most of the evening.”

 

No mention of the word snogging. Gerard was safe and so was the mug that Mikey was holding onto still.

 

“I didn't even know that my brother could do passion. You can't even do a shower so how the fuck did you get another guy to kiss you?” Mikey asked. He didn't mean it in a rude way, or an offensive way. He was more just being honest because Gerard was this awkward twenty three year old who never really stopped being seventeen with his art and his comic books and his awkwardness, but still, somehow he had managed to get someone to want to kiss him. Actually kiss him for an extended period of time. Mikey couldn't figure it out, especially when Gerard didn't exactly dress to impress, or even dress to smell good since most of his decent clothes, which weren't actually that decent now thanks to paint stains, actually had a funk to them now.

 

That signature Gerard smell that Mikey really didn't think was an attractive thing. But to some lucky soul last night, apparently it was

 

“He kind of just...pounced on me.” Gerard blushed as he remembered how Frank had just come to him and jumped on him as Gerard left the bathroom. There hadn't really been any reason as to why Frank had wanted to kiss him until he explained, rambling because he had been stoned.

 

“Did he?” Mikey said, raising an eyebrow at Gerard. Mikey had an idea about who Gerard had made out with because he knew someone who was a regular party goer who was also a bit of a slut. Mikey didn't want to ask  _ did you make out with so and so?  _ Gerard may have not made out with the guy who was labelled the party slut. It could have been someone else. Mikey wasn't just going to come out with a name because Gerard could have gone  _ who?  _ And Mikey would have gotten it wrong.

 

Mikey kind of wanted to have gotten the wrong end of the stick, but there was a bubble inside of him that had him feeling uneasy and feeling like he knew exactly who had pounced on Gerard last night.

 

“I think he was stoned and he just…” Gerard started, drinking his coffee before continuing, “Well, we kissed. He went and smoked another joint with his friend before he returned and we...well, we carried on from where we left off…”

 

“He sounds like a keeper,” Mikey said flatly, knowing that he knew exactly who Gerard had been with last night thanks to the knowledge of him smoking weed last night, he just needed Gerard to say his name now, “So...who is this guy you made out with?”

 

“Um...his name's Frank. Didn't get a surname.” Gerard answered, not knowing anything that Mikey already knew thanks to the other parties he had been to that Frank had also been at.

 

“Iero?”

 

“Ie-what?” Gerard stuttered, not knowing what Mikey was saying.

 

“Frank Iero, that's who you were kissing last night?” Mikey continued, “Black and white hair? Smokes too much weed? Scorpion tattoo on his neck? Ring any bells bro?”

 

Gerard nodded because Mikey had just described the guy that Gerard had spent most of his time with last night. Gerard didn't know if Frank smoked too much weed, but he did have a scorpion tattoo that Gerard had been more than fascinated with last night. His hair was two tone black and white and just...Gerard frowned at Mikey because how the hell did Mikey know who this guy was that he had spent his evening with?

 

“Yeah,” Gerard nodded, “That’s him.”

 

Mikey snorted, “Trust you to end up making out with the party slut.”

 

“Party slut?” Gerard frowned, not knowing what Mikey was talking about.

 

“He is the male equivalent of a nympho. He is a slut. Fucking hell Gee,” Mikey shook his head at Gerard, “Trust you to find Frank.”

 

“He seemed nice.” Gerard shrugged, not knowing what Mikey's problem was. Gerard didn't think he was a slut, but then again, Gerard didn't know him at all. Only knowing that he was hot and a fantastic kisser.

 

“Nice?” Mikey snorted again, “This is the guy who sexts regularly.”

 

“What the fuck is  _ sext?”  _ Gerard questioned with a frown on his face.

 

“So innocent,” Mikey shook his head at Gerard, “You really don't want to get involved with Frank.”

 

“He seemed nice.” Gerard said again, not understanding why Mikey was labelling this Frank guy as a slut. Mikey probably didn't know that much about him. Probably knew as much about him as Gerard did, if not less since Mikey hadn't made out with Frank before.

 

Hopefully.

 

“He comes across as nice,” Mikey nodded, “But that is so he gets what he wants. As soon as he has got what he wants...he moves on. Don't get involved with him.” Mikey jabbed a finger at Gerard, giving him an order like he was older and much wiser than Gerard.

 

Gerard just snorted at that, “I think I am big enough and ugly enough to cope with a guy like that.”

 

“Really?” Mikey chuckled, “I know what you are like Gerard. You may not like people. But if you find a person you do like, you grow attached to them. He will hurt you Gee. Don't get attached to Frank.”

 

“Whatever.” Gerard mumbled, rolling his eyes at Mikey, taking his warning lightly. Gerard could do whatever he wanted to do. If he wanted to  _ do  _ Frank then he could damn well do it. He didn't have to listen to Mikey. Like he had said, he was big enough and ugly enough to cope. Gerard decided that he wouldn't get too attached if Frank was just going to fuck off after they had fucked. That was if they fucked. They may just remain friends. Not that that was what Gerard wanted. Maybe he knew deep down that he really did actually want to have sex with Frank, but Gerard wasn't going to let Mikey in on that detail. Gerard just decided that he would have this under control so Mikey wouldn't inevitably go  _ I told you so  _ to Gerard if it all ended with Frank fucking off to find some other guy to make out with at a house party.

 

“You’re just going to go ahead and do whatever the hell you want, aren't you?” Mikey asked, seeing the eye roll that Gerard had given him before he finished his coffee, setting the mug down on the counter. Gerard nodded, shrugging a little because Mikey wasn't the boss of him. He couldn't tell him what to do. 

 

“Pretty much.”

 

“Well...don't come running to me when Frank hurts you,” Mikey said, going to walk away with an extra mug of coffee in his hand. Pete had stayed over and Mikey totally intended on getting back to him since Mikey had been missing him so much for the past two weeks, “Now...I'm going back to bed. If you want coffee, that was the last of it. You'll have to go out and get some.”

 

“Are you fucking serious?” Gerard whined, his whole body feeling like it was deflating at the idea of having to go out, again. Going out twice in less than twenty four hours. Gerard was not happy at that.

 

“You want coffee, go and buy it.” Mikey called out, walking up the stairs with the last two mugs of coffee in the house. Gerard considered pouncing on him, his mind formulating a devious plan that meant that he would get the last two mugs of coffee in the house.

 

But those two mugs of coffee would eventually run out. Plus, Mikey was already upstairs, pushing his bedroom door open before closing it.

 

Now, Gerard loved Mikey, he would always love his baby brother. But Gerard refused to go into Mikey's room, especially when Pete was round. Pete was a nice guy, Gerard liked Pete, but he really did not want to see Pete naked.

 

That was a sight for Mikey's eyes only. Gerard felt that if he saw Pete naked then he would have to fuse his eyes shut or gouge them out with spoons.

 

Gerard did not want to have to end up doing that. He liked his eyes. Frank had even said that Gerard had pretty eyes so no, Gerard knew that he had to bite the bullet. If he wasn't going to go and save the last two cups of coffee from Mikeys bedroom then he only had one other option that meant getting more coffee.

 

He knew he was going to have to go out.

 

\---

 

Gerard had made it to the supermarket. He was actually quite impressed with himself. It may have taken him nearly half an hour to leave the house, but when he did, he did it with little internal grumblings.

 

Yeah, he did not want to be outside, but he was on a mission to buy more coffee. It was an important mission. He had to do this for his caffeine needs.

 

Gerard didn't even change before he left, leaving the house in sweatpants and his battered Bowie shirt. Gerard felt like he probably should have had a shower, but that seriously felt like too much effort since all he wanted to do was just go out and get coffee. That was more important to Gerard right now. Coffee was more important that personal hygiene as Gerard grabbed himself several jars of coffee off of the shelf in the supermarket, not wanting to run out anytime soon.

 

If Pete was staying over with Mikey for a few days then that meant that there were going to be three hardcore coffee drinkers in the house. They could not run out of coffee again before Pete went home.

 

Gerard started his journey home, holding the jars of coffee in a carrier bag, grumbling to himself as he stuffed his change and receipt into his sweatpants pocket. No, Gerard should not have had to pay for his carrier bag. He would have left the shop without a bag usually, but he did not want to be seen walking home, clutching at two jars of coffee in his arms, holding them like they were his precious babies.

 

Coffee was precious to him, but he still sighed, giving the cashier extra money to pay for the stupid flimsy carrier bag that he was hoping was not going to give out on him before he got home.

 

But Gerard's coffee gland was starting to wake up, vibrating inside of him as he made his way home. There was a small part of him that wondered if he was going to be able to make it home before he needed another coffee. He thought that he would be able to make it home, but then there was the effort of having to make said coffee. Plus, what if Mikey popped his head out of his bedroom, asking Gerard to make him and Pete fresh mugs of coffee. That was more effort and Gerard really didn't want to have to make three mugs of coffee just so he could have one of them.

 

No, Gerard decided that if Mikey wanted coffee then he was going to have to make it when he got home with the instant coffee. Gerard decided that he couldn't wait for coffee at home. He was going to get one before he got home.

 

And luckily he was passing a coffee shop. It was like it was his destiny to get a take out coffee to sip on as he walked home. Written in the stars, Gerard thought as he changed his path, heading up to the door of the coffee shop, pushing it open as he stepped into the warmth of the shop.

 

Gerard walked into the coffee shop, joining the queue that had formed leading to the till. Gerard sighed. The queue was longer than he hoped for, but coffee was coffee and Gerard really wanted one. A nice extra hot latte to go. Maybe put a little cinnamon in the coffee, mix it up a little as Gerard stepped forward slowly, following the line of other caffeine deprived people. 

 

Not long, Gerard thought as he got closer and closer to the till. Not long until he was sipping on his favourite hot beverage. Not long at all.

 

“Gee!”

 

Gerard heard the voice, but he didn't register that someone was actually talking to him. Gerard was so in need of coffee that he didn't focus on the voice that had said a shortened version of his name. He really didn't focus until he felt a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently, making him turn his head and finally focus on the voice that had spoken to him.

 

“Fuck...Gee! Long time no see.” the voice spoke again, making him turn to see the smile that was adorned with a familiar lip ring. The black and white hair was messy on top of his head, slightly greasy looking and pushed back and out of the way, off of his face. It was Frank and most of his face was hidden behind sunglasses that really were too big. 

 

Gerard wondered if there was a limit to how big sunglasses should be for a guy. Like, aviators, cool. Gerard had to admit that he even felt a twinge in his pants when he first saw Back To The Future when he was younger and Marty McFly was wearing the mirrored aviators. But this was different. This wasn't having a slight younger boy crush on a film character, this was the morning after the night before and the guy Gerard had spent most of his night with was wearing ridiculously over sized sunglasses for his face.

 

Were they even men's sunglasses? They looked more like women's sunglasses. More like the kind of sunglasses Victoria Beckham would wear. Unless Frank was secretly Victoria Beckham. No, he couldn't be, what with the lip ring for a start, plus he wasn't as tall or as skinny as her, unless he wore high heels. Yeah, Gerard liked the thought of this short punk guy in chunky high heels. But he was also grateful that Frank wasn't secretly Mrs Beckham in disguise because he liked guys he could grab, not skinny, skeletal frames. Not that he was sizest, or maybe he was, but that was a different kind of  _ meat on the bone  _ that Gerard liked.

 

“Frank…” Gerard finally spoke, his brain registering and finally functioning as he smiled at Frank, “Good to see you.”

 

“Yeah,” Frank nodded, smiling weakly as he adjusted the sunglasses he was wearing to cover up his eyes, “Fuck, last night was…”

 

Was his lack of words good? Gerard didn't know, but a small part of him wanted to know since Gerard had thought that last night had been more than good for the two of them. Gerard was ignoring what Mikey had said in the kitchen this morning. Frank couldn't have been what Mikey had said he was. He didn't look like a slot, not that sluts were easily recognisable, but still, it wasn't like Frank had a big, bright neon sign over his head, blinking and flickering, reading  _ slut.  _

 

“Good?” Gerard asked, hoping that Frank would agree with him as the queue got even shorter. Gerard was in need of his coffee now more than ever as he watched Frank take a sip on his take out coffee.

 

Frank nodded, swallowing his mouthful of coffee, “More than good.”

 

Gerard nodded at that before a barista caught his attention, asking him what he wanted to drink.

 

Gerard didn't exactly know what to say to Frank as another barista started to make his takeout latte. Gerard knew that he wasn't very good at small talk. Last night here hadn't been much small talk. More kissing than talking so Gerard had hopefully excelled at that with Frank.

 

Frank had said that Gerard was a good kisser more than once. Hopefully that wasn't the weed or the beer talking. Gerard really was hoping that Frank hadn't been lying last night because then Gerard wouldn't know exactly why Frank had decided to spend most of his evening with their lips locked together.

 

“So…” Frank broke the silence as he looked down at his take out cup of coffee, “You wanna sit with me for a moment once you've got your coffee?”

 

“Sure.” Gerard nodded, not knowing what they were going to talk about. Maybe Frank could get the conversation going and it wouldn't be so awkward, but Gerard knew how awkward he was usually so not being awkward was going to be tough for him as Frank went and took a seat at a small table by the window of the coffee shop. Gerard felt his heart hammering in his chest a little because of the fact that he was seeing Frank again so soon after the party. No numbers had been exchanged last night when Gerard went to leave. He honestly didn't know if he would see Frank again. He wanted to, of course he did, but he didn't know when that time would happen.

 

The morning after the night before, Gerard felt his awkwardness starting to grow inside of him as the barista handed him his coffee, smiling out an  _ enjoy  _ before Gerard made his way over to the window table where Frank was sitting.

 

Gerard sat himself down opposite Frank, almost startling him a little as Gerard set his cup down on the table. Frank adjusted his sunglasses, taking a sip on his coffee before he groaned, chuckling dryly, “I’m so hungover.”

 

“Good party after I left?” Gerard asked, raising an eyebrow at Frank because he didn't know what Frank had gotten up to after he had left. Gerard didn't want to think about what Mikey had told him earlier. He didn't want to label Frank a slut since he didn't have any first hand evidence that Frank was actually one. He probably wasn't, or at least Gerard wanted to believe that Frank wasn't a slut.

 

Though he did know from experience that the pretty ones were usually the ones that broke his heart. Gerard did not want Frank to be one of those guys, so he pushed all negative thoughts aside, the thoughts that had a similar sound like what Mikey had said this morning. No of course Frank didn't sext, whatever that was. Gerard didn't know, but he had a pretty good idea about what it was now.

 

Frank nodded a response to Gerard before speaking, “You left...and I think I polished off the vodka at the back of the freezer that wasn't supposed to be drunk. Someone else had weed so I smoked some more. Then I woke up this morning in the bath with very little recollection of last night.

 

“Did the bath have water in it?” Gerard asked, mentally kicking himself for asking such a stupid question.

 

“Does it matter?” Frank raised an eyebrow at Gerard, even though Gerard couldn't see the expression thanks to Frank's oversized sunglasses that were protecting his over sensitive and overly red eyes.

 

“It does,” Gerard nodded, sipping on his latte, “You wouldn't want to drown or something…”

 

“No,” Frank chuckled, “No water in the bath, thank fuck, my head was throbbing so much this morning that if the bath did have water in it then I would have hated myself even more. Would have drown myself.”

 

“Please don't.” Gerard shook his head at Frank, thankful that even though Frank had most likely been joking about the whole drowning business thanks to a possible stinking hangover, still, Gerard didn't want Frank to do that over a hangover. It was a stupid idea.

 

“I won't,” Frank nudged his sunglasses down, flashing a wink at Gerard before he pushed the glasses back up his nose, “Just for you Gee.”

 

Fucking wink, Gerard's mind faltered at the sight of hazel eyes. They may have been a little bloodshot from the heavy night Frank had had last night, but still, the wink was what had Gerard's mind failing to fire properly and his heart hammering in his chest.

 

What the fuck was this guy doing to him?

 

“So…” Gerard started, clearing his throat because he had picked up on something that Frank had said. Gerard just wanted like, clarification that Gerard wasn't just a forgotten memory from last night. It was clear that maybe he wasn't since he was sat opposite Frank in a coffee shop and Frank was calling him Gee and winking at him, but still, Gerard just wanted to feel better about what the two had gotten up to last night, “You said that...you don't remember much about last night.”

 

“Yeah,” Frank nodded, chewing on his lip as he ran his thumb over his coffee cup lid, “I don't remember much. I hit it pretty hard last night.”

 

“Oh…” Gerard sighed, looking down, feeling deflated because of Frank's lack of memory about last night. Gerard wanted Frank to remember what they had done last night. He had to, right? They had spent a massive portion of the evening attached to each other. Fine, they hadn't had sex last night, but Frank had to remember that he had spent most of his time attached to Gerard's lips.

 

“I remember bits though,” Frank added after a mouthful of coffee, “Like...I spent most of my evening with you.”

 

“You remember?”

 

“We kissed for most of the evening Gee,” Frank smirked, “Of course I remember that part. You're a good kisser, wouldn't forget that quality of yours.”

 

“Oh,” Gerard blushed, picking up his coffee and taking a long sip to hide his blush, even if the take out cup did nothing to hide the pink tint to his cheeks, “Thanks?”

 

“I liked kissing you Gee,” Frank smirked, running a hand over his greasy black hair, “I’d like to do that again with you.”

 

“Yeah?” Gerard questioned, hoping that this meant that Frank was going to want to exchange numbers and hang out and maybe kiss more, or even do more than kissing. Gerard liked that idea a lot.

 

“Yeah,” Frank nodded, pushing a hand into his coat pocket before he pulled out a sharpie pen, “What are you doing tonight?”

 

“Tonight?” Gerard spoke, his voice dragging out slightly as he racked his brain for what plans he had tonight. Not much, by the looks of it, “I think there was some movie marathon on tonight that I wanted to watch…”

 

“Fun,” Frank spoke sarcastically as his lips curled into a smile whilst he pulled the cap off of his pen, “Gimme your arm.”

 

Gerard did that, wondering why in the world Frank wanted his arm, but his mental question had been answered as Frank took hold of his wrist, pushing the nib of the pen onto Gerard's skin as he wrote down numbers, “Wait...aren't those permanent?”

 

Frank shrugged, scrawling down the last digits on Gerard's pale skin before he dotted it, writing  _ Frnkxo  _ underneath the number in choppy graffiti like lettering.

 

“This better fucking come off.” Gerard pouted, watching Frank blow on the ink before the feeling of hot breath on his skin made the hairs on the back of Gerard's neck stand on end. It made Gerard shiver and stifle a sharp inhale before Frank let go of his arm, almost looking proud of what he had inked on Gerard's skin.

 

“It’ll come off...eventually,” Frank chuckled, stuffing the sharpie back in his jacket pocket before sipping on his coffee, “I’m going to a party tonight. Beer, gonna get some weed, might bring my bong if you wanna join me?”

 

“I haven't done a bong since college,” Gerard explained, remembering the first time he did a bong. Be threw up after choking on the smoke before passing out. It hadn't gone down too well and Gerard really didn't want Frank knowing about that incident. If he did go to this party, just to see Frank again, then he knew he couldn't fuck up like he did in college, “Beer is good though.”

 

“You’ll like my bong,” Frank chuckled, “Come on...hang out with me. We can make out some more if you want to.”

 

That did sound like a good idea. Gerard didn't like the idea of going out yet again. But if Frank was going to be there and was more than interested in making out with Gerard again, then maybe Gerard could venture out of the house once again. He could consider going out again as a good thing. Kissing could happen. Action could happen, actual _ action  _ could happen, especially if Frank was up for more with Gerard.

 

“What time and where?” Gerard questioned.

 

Frank smiled broadly because he knew that Gerard's question meant that he was up for going to this party with him, “Text me so I have your number and then I'll text you the address and time to get there.”

 

“Okay.” Gerard nodded as Frank stood up, grabbing his coffee before pulling keys out of his jacket pocket.

 

“I have shit to do,” Frank sighed, shaking his head, “Should be sleeping but...yeah. Text me Gee, okay? I wanna see that pretty face again tonight, okay?”

 

Gerard blushed hard at that, nodding as he smiled at Frank. Frank smiled back, saying see you tonight before he dropped his keys. Frank cursed, stopping everything for a second like dropping his keys was easily the worst thing he could have done at this moment in time. He shook his head at himself before bending down to pick them up.

 

Gerard had to admit that he wasn't exactly the kind of guy who checked out asses regularly. If he saw one he liked then yes, he would of course have a look and groan quietly at the sight of perfect ass. Frank had a perfect ass. He had on these baggy jeans, but they were baggy on the legs. They fitted nicely on his ass and Gerard knew he definitely wanted to be all up in Frank's business with an ass like that.

 

Fuck what Mikey said, that ass was like it was made by the gods themselves. Gerard was more than fucking interested in Frank's ass that was covered in denim. The jeans that had a pink belt on the top of them that looked like they weren't even holding the jeans up properly. It was more a display item than a belt that actually did its job. The jeans hung loosely off of Frank around his hips. His jacket rode up a little, exposing ink that Gerard felt like he could cream over, and then, when Gerard thought he was going to see boxer elastic, he didn't.

 

He saw the line of underwear that was most definitely not boxer shorts or briefs or whatever the fuck Gerard called men's underwear. He was going commando right now so what did he know about men's underwear. All he did know was that he shouldn't have been taking a sip on his coffee as his eyes saw the line of a thong resting against Frank's skin. The frilly dark jade fabric showing from where the jeans had slid down a little. Gerard was shocked, he didn't know what to think as his eyes went wide and he forgot how to drink his coffee for a second, choking on the hot liquid as he pulled the take out cup away from his mouth. 

 

Gerard coughed harshly as he looked away when Frank stood up straight. He wiped the coffee from his chin as Frank spoke, “Hey, you okay?”

 

No, Gerard was not okay, but he was at the same time in a weird way. No, he didn't want to have ended up choking on his coffee, but at the same time, a fucking thong. Frank was wearing a thong under his jeans and Gerard's mind was going wild as he pictured just how good Frank would look in a thong as he tried to stop the coughing fit.

 

“I’m fine.” Gerard finally spoke between coughs, nodding, not wanting to tell Frank that the reason he had choked on his coffee was because of Frank's choice of underwear.

 

Or had he been wearing them last night? Gerard couldn't remember if he had felt anything, not like he had been feeling Frank's ass. Maybe he had when Frank was on top of him on the bed, but Gerard wasn't thinking  _ well, I must figure out if this guy had a thing for wearing barely there women's underwear.  _ But still, Frank in women's underwear. Maybe that had swayed Gerard to definitely go to this party tonight. What if Frank was in a thong again? A bright red little number that would make Gerard melt. No, Gerard knew he was getting ahead of himself. He had to get to the party first before he could figure out if Frank had a thing for wearing women's underwear, or at least thongs.

 

Gerard definitely had a thing for the idea of Frank wearing them.

 

“Don't fucking die on me Gee,” Frank spoke, patting Gerard's back to help his coughs, “I wanna see you at this party tonight.”

 

I wanna see you at this party tonight too...in a thong, Gerard thought as he nodded at Frank, “I'll text you.”

 

“Great!” Frank beamed as he held onto his keys tightly this time, not wanting to drop them again, or did he? Frank kind of knew that his jeans were riding a little low today. Had Gerard seen something that he wasn't expecting? Frank wasn't just going to ask if Gerard had seen something because if he hadn't and he had just merely choked on his drink then Frank would have felt stupid for questioning, “I'll guess I'll see you tonight then.”

 

“Yeah,” Gerard nodded, “You will.”

 

And Frank left, leaving Gerard staring down at the sharpie phone number on his arm, wondering how in the hell had he bagged himself this amazingly hot guy who appeared to have a thing for him and a thing for women's underwear. Gerard didn't get it, but he was sure as hell  wondering if he was going to  _ get it  _ tonight.

 


	3. Pink Bongs And Pink Underwear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many errors in this chapter. Hopefully I got them all but if you spot any please let me know so I can edit x

Mikey was doing the one job that he knew he had to do when his parents weren't here. They had said that they were going out for the evening so Mikey set about the task at hand, knowing that at least one person in the household never did this job.  
  
That job was doing the laundry.   
  
Mikey had successfully gathered all of his washing together, pushing it all into the washing machine along with everything else that was in there. The load was half full, seeing as he was keeping up to date with his washing needs.   
  
But one person in the house never bothered with his washing. He just let it fester in the corner of his room like he always did, giving clothes a sniff test before he decided if he was going to wear an item of clothing.   
  
Gerard never did his laundry. He never usually let anyone else do his laundry either. God knows why, Mikey didn't know why Gerard never let anyone wash his clothes. Mikey knew that Gerard would most likely feel much better if he had a nice pair of clean, laundered jeans to put on.   
  
But Gerard never bothered with washing his clothes so Mikey honestly didn't feel like asking Gerard if he had clothes that needed washing since Mikey felt like he knew what the answer was going to be from Gerard, but still, he made his way down into the basement, ready to ask Gerard the usual question that was going to get an answer of no, just leave them there, I'll sort them.   
  
He never did. Everyone in the house knew this.   
  
Mikey stepped down the stairs into Gerard's basement bedroom, all ready to ask the usual question to Gerard, but he stopped himself when he caught a whiff of, was that lemon and tea tree?   
  
Gerard had had a shower.   
  
“You finally washed,” Mikey chuckled as he stepped off of the stairs to see Gerard on the bed, pushing damp hair behind his ears before he scowled at his younger brother, “What’s the occasion?”   
  
“I don't need to have to be doing something to have a shower.” Gerard grumbled as he grabbed the small mirror from his bedside table and uncapped his eyeliner pencil.   
  
“You’re putting on eyeliner?” Mikey stared at Gerard for a second, not believing that Gerard was actually getting somewhat ready, “Are you going out or something? Three times in twenty four hours? Are you well Gerard?”   
  
“I am well,” Gerard told Mikey, not paying attention to how Mikey was snooping around his room now. Gerard was more focussed on the fact he was trying to draw eyeliner around his eyes as perfectly as possible. He wanted to look good, for once. This wasn't unusual, just rare. If Frank could pull off the smudged eyeliner look like a pro then Gerard was hoping that Frank would like how he was drawing and rubbing the eyeliner on messily, “I just got an invite to a party.”   
  
“You got an invite?” Mikey snorted, picking up a mug that was sitting on Gerard's desk. It had dirty black water in it. The mug was littered with paint marks, clearly not a mug that Gerard used for coffee anymore, “Gerard Arthur Way got a party invitation?”   
  
“Don't be so surprised little brother.” Gerard shook his head at Mikey, rubbing in the eyeliner a little more. Yeah, he thought it looked good as he looked at his reflection in the mirror.   
  
“I am surprised,” Mikey snorted, “You never leave the house. You hate people, just- wait…”   
  
Gerard looked at Mikey, watching him stop for a second. Mikey was processing it. Gerard could tell by the way he had pinched his eyes nearly closed. Gerard swore that he could hear the cogs turning in Mikey's head before Mikey pointed at him.   
  
“Frank invited you,” Mikey said, “Didn’t he?”   
  
“Does it really matter who invited me-”   
  
“Gerard!” Mikey snapped, his voice sounded exhausted as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “What did I tell you about Frank? You really didn't listen did you?”   
  
Gerard did listen. He did remember what Mikey had told him this morning, but he was choosing to ignore what Mikey had said. Again, Gerard was big enough and ugly enough to be able to deal with Frank if he was what Mikey had said he was. Gerard already had it in his head that he wouldn't get too attached to Frank if he was just going to up and leave when they had done something. Gerard had this totally under control in his head as he capped his eyeliner and set it down on the bed.   
  
“Gerard…”   
  
“Look Mike's,” Gerard spoke, “Whatever happens, I have control on this. I thought you would be happy for me actually finally going out and interacting with people.”   
  
“But Frank is-”   
  
“Whatever he is, fine. I'll figure it out for myself, okay?” Gerard insisted as he got up off of the bed and slid his feet into his battered white converse, “I know you're only looking out for me...but I have got this.”   
  
Gerard was about to leave, knowing that he was going to have to catch a bus to get over to where the house party was being held. But Mikey stopped him as Gerard went to grab his coat. Mikey saw the black smudge on Gerard's arms and it intrigued him to the point that Mikey grabbed hold of Gerard's wrist, pulling his arm close to read the smudged scrawl.   
  
“You got his number?” Mikey raised an eyebrow at that, “Frank doesn't hand his number out to everyone.”   
  
“Maybe I'm special then.” Gerard smiled smugly, feeling like he was giving Mikey a metaphorical middle finger for actually having got Franks phone number. Like he was proving to Mikey that Frank wasn't what he said he was.   
  
“Has he sexted you yet?” Mikey asked as Gerard pulled his arm free from his brothers grip so he could put his jacket on.   
  
“No,” Gerard sighed, “And by the way I googled that. I know what it is and we have not and are not sexting each other on a regular basis.”   
  
“Probably a good thing to be honest,” Mikey said flatly, folding his arms across his chest, “I've heard he's not all that.”   
  
“I think I'll be the judge of that dear Mikey.” Gerard smiled innocently at Mikey, even though he made his brother wince at his choice of words. It was true though. Mikey had probably heard that from a friend of a friend of a friend who barely knew Frank. It was probably just bullshit and to be honest, if Frank was one for wearing women's underwear, then he was probably a bit of a firecracker when it came to stuff like that. Or at least that was what Gerard was hoping for.   
  
And if not then it wasn't such a big deal for Gerard. Frank could be shit and Gerard would seriously just get off on how hot Frank was. Not that he was all about looks when it came to guys that he slept with, but Frank was one of them. He was hot and Gerard really wanted something to happen between them.   
  
Maybe that was the reason why he had slid a condom into one of the little compartments in his wallet, but Gerard wasn't going to tell Mikey that small detail.   
  
And he didn't say anything else to Mikey as he started to walk up the stairs out of his bedroom, getting ready to leave as he patted down his jacket, feeling for his phone, his wallet and his keys.   
  
“Do I really want to wash any of your clothes now if you are fucking off to be with Frank?” Mikey shouted out, spotting the pile of dirty clothes in the corner of Gerard's bedroom as his older brother disappeared off upstairs.   
  
“Nah, leave em,” Gerard shouted down, “I’ll sort them out when I get home.”   
  
Not that Gerard would. Mikey knew this for a fact, but at least Gerard could believe his own lie as he left the house, heading for the bus stop down the road.   
  
\---   
  
“Who the fuck are you?” The guy who answered the door said as he looked Gerard up and down like he wasn't supposed to be here.   
  
Gerard probably wasn't, but Frank had invited him to this party so yes, if Frank was here then Gerard was totally supposed to be here.   
  
Gerard looked at the guy, feeling a little awkward as the guy held onto the door. He wasn't scary looking or overpowering or whatever. He was just someone that Gerard didn't know and new people were still kind of scary to Gerard, even in his early twenties.   
  
“I’m Gerard,” Gerard stuttered out, trying to keep himself together and also get himself into this house party, “I’m a friend of Franks.”   
  
“Frank didn't say that he was bringing anyone with him.” The guy spoke, folding his arms over his chest in the doorway like he was some kind of door man. Unless he was, or unless this was his house that he was having the party at. He did look kind of older. Not much older, but Gerard didn't know since he was terrible at guessing people's ages. The guy had a slight chub to him, facial hair and was wearing a lot of black, along with a beanie on his head.   
  
“He invited me…” Gerard insisted, wishing that Frank had answered the door instead of this guy. This guy was irritating and keeping Gerard from the party. Not that he wanted to be here. If Frank wasn't at this party then Gerard was sure that he wouldn't be standing on this doorstep, trying to get into the house. Gerard knew he was here for one reason and one reason alone. Frank...Gerard still couldn't pronounce the guys surname, “He gave me his number. This address...look, this is his number on my arm.”   
  
Gerard pulled up his jacket sleeve, showing off where Frank had written his number down on his arm. The door guy looked at it, not looking fully convinced, but still, he looked into the house for a second before shouting, “Frank?”   
  
A few moments passed before Gerard heard footsteps and a familiar voice saying, “What do you want James?”   
  
The guy didn't look much like a James to Gerard. He reminded him of Randy from My Name is Earl in a weird way. Gerard just decided to keep that random thought to himself since he wanted to get into the party. Gerard knew that if he voiced that thought, going _hey, you fucking look a little like Randy_ ...then this guy called James would probably not let him into the party at all.   
  
“This guy says he's with you.” James said, pointing to Gerard before Frank stuck his head around the door. He frowned for a second before he saw who was standing on the doorstep, claiming to be here at the party because Frank had invited him.   
  
“Gee! You made it,” Frank beamed, opening the door wider as he pushed James a little to the side, “Let the guy in, he's with me.”   
  
“Did you bring beer?” James asked as Gerard stepped into the house. Gerard didn't know that he had to bring drinks. Frank hadn't mentioned that. If he needed to the bring beer then Gerard would have happily have stopped off at the local off license to pick up a four pack of beer or something.   
  
“I brought his beers earlier,” Frank piped up, waving the bottle of Heineken in James’ face. Gerard felt grateful that Frank had said that because he had brought nothing, even if Frank was currently taking a swig on the beer that Gerard had apparently let Frank bring to the party earlier, “He's cool. Relax James.”   
  
“No smoking in the house, okay?” James told Gerard, setting the one rule straight away as he looked Gerard up and down.   
  
He had tried to make an effort. Gerard had picked out the least funky smelling clothes to wear tonight since he still hadn't done any washing. Black jeans, washed out grey misfits t shirt. Gerard thought he looked okay, even if his hair wasn't cooperating.   
  
The first day after washing.  Gerard's hair had a life of its own, going all fluffy and fly away which he hated. Gerard just chose to tuck it all behind his ears to try and control it as he looked at Frank.   
  
He looked like he was wearing the same outfit again, or at least very similar, wearing baggy jeans with the bottoms all walked out. Doc Martin boots that were scuffed to hell. The pink belt was on the top of his jeans, slightly hidden by the black t shirt Frank was wearing. But Gerard was more interested in what was underneath Frank's jeans.   
  
Was the jade thong still being worn? Or had Frank changed it? Gerard wondered as Frank made some comment about how everyone knew not to smoke in his house, Gerard heard it. But Gerard wasn't entirely focusing as he thought about what kind of underwear Frank was wearing under his jeans.   
  
Another thong?   
  
Plain old boxers?   
  
Lacy French knickers?   
  
Gerard's mind was awash with all the possibly things that Frank would have on under his jeans before he was snapped back into reality by the person he was thinking about. Frank was smiling at him, unaware of Gerard's impure thoughts about underwear and how hot a guy like Frank would look in something like that.   
  
“You want a beer Gee?” Frank asked, waving his bottle of Heineken in Gerard's face, “Smoke?”   
  
“Um, beer please.” Gerard answered as he felt Frank's hand grab his. Gerard was being tugged into the kitchen by him, even though Gerard was focussing more on the fact that Frank's hand felt so soft against his. Gerard could just picture that hand being elsewhere on him, but not now as Gerard watched Frank pull open the fridge, getting a beer out before he opened the bottle against the counter.   
  
“Here you go honey,” Frank winked at Gerard, taking a sip on his own beer as Gerard took a drink of his. He blushed at Frank's words, not really remembering anyone calling him honey before. All Gerard knew was that he liked it, “Kinda glad you got here.”   
  
“Really?” Gerard questioned, sounding surprised that anyone would say that about him. Gerard was so not a people person that he honestly thought that no one would be happy for his arrival.   
  
“Yeah,” Frank nodded, “This party is shit.”   
  
“Is it?” Gerard asked, looking out of the kitchen to see the few people that were in the adjoining front room. Not many people. Maybe ten? If that? The music was also shit. Or at least Gerard thought that. It was all tinny and electro and totally not his kind of music. Frank didn't look like he was enjoying the party either, but Gerard didn't know. He could have been and was just saying that the party was shit to make Gerard feel good about getting here in some weird way. Like he was now the life of the party or something. Not that that really made any sense since Gerard was not a party animal, but he was at a party right now so maybe he was turning into one, even if it was just so he could spend more time with Frank.   
  
Frank nodded as he looked out at the party, downing a mouthful of his beer, “Dewees parties are usually good. This one's just, I dunno. Y'know what I mean?”   
  
“No, not really,” Gerard chuckled dryly, “I’m not exactly a party person. Or a people person for that matter.”   
  
“Ah,” Frank nodded, “So what made you come to that party last night?”   
  
“My brother.” Gerard answered, thankful that Mikey had actually insisted that he went to that party. Gerard had met Frank. It didn't matter that Mikey had said certain things about Frank, Gerard didn't want to believe a word of it because he wanted to make his own opinion on him, even if his current opinion on him was something like thong thong thong thong is he wearing a thong?   
  
“Trying to get you to socialise?”   
  
“Could say that.” Gerard laughed.   
  
“We did some pretty good socialising last night.” Frank smirked, picking at the label of his beer with his thumbnail. Gerard was watching him, spotting inked letters on Franks fingers which had Gerard going all gooey inside because he really did have such a massive weakness for tattoos on guys.   
  
“We did.” Gerard agreed with a blush.   
  
Gerard swore that there was an air of awkwardness between them and he worried that he was the one causing it. He didn't want Frank to get bored of him as he struggled to hold a conversation. Talking for extended periods of time was not Gerard's strongest quality, especially when the person he was trying to talk to was the guy he had only met last night. Plus the guy that Gerard had done more kissing with than talking to last night.   
  
“Do you wanna like, make this party more interesting?” Frank asked, stuffing his hand into his jeans pocket.   
  
“How do you mean interesting?” Gerard raised an eyebrow at Frank before he got his answer by the way Frank held up a bag of green, “Oh?”   
  
“I brought the bong I told you about,” Frank said, peeling open the bag, sniffing at the weed he had bought earlier in the day. It smelt good, or at least the kind of good that meant that Frank wanted to get baked on it because it was strong and Frank liked it strong, “You’ll like my bong.”   
  
“I haven't done a bong in years,” Gerard admitted, “If I pass out I blame you entirely.”   
  
“Trust me, you won't pass out,” Frank said, stuffing the weed back into his jeans before he grabbed Gerard's hand, pulling him out of the kitchen, beer in his other hand as he made a beeline for the stairs and his backpack which was at the bottom of the stairs, “I won't let you pass out.”   
  
“Really?” Gerard stuttered out as Frank pulled him up the stairs, leading the way with everything the two of them needed.   
  
“Well, you can pass out when I'm done with you if you want.” Frank spoke, his voice catching in Gerards ear like, was that flirting? Gerard didn't know but he knew he was sure as hell going to find out soon enough as Frank pulled him into one of the bedrooms upstairs.   
  
\---   
  
“Why did you put a t shirt on the door handle?” Gerard asked, sitting on the bed. The room was definitely a bedroom. He wondered if it was James’ bedroom since Gerard thought that this was his house. He wondered if the shirt was James’ too because Frank had just picked it off of the chest of drawers in the room, using it as a convenient door hanger.   
  
“Reasons.” Frank mumbled, unzipping his backpack before he started rummaging around in it.   
  
“What are those reasons?” Gerard asked curiously as he watched Frank who was starting to pull items out of his bag. Grinder, bottle of water, little tin which looked like a tobacco tin but Gerard assumed that it was probably full of smoking paraphernalia.   
  
“You ask too many questions Gee,” Frank chuckled, pulling out the one item that they needed, “You should just go with the flow.”   
  
“Is that…” Gerard stuttered out. His eyes went wide as he looked at the bright pink bong that looked almost...phallic.   
  
“It’s my bong.” Frank beamed as he set it down onto the bed, pulling out his bag of weed from his jeans pocket before he joined Gerard on the bed, sitting cross legged.   
  
“That’s a dick.” Gerard said, not wanting to beat around the bush because it was what it was. It was a bong in the shape of a massive dick. He was speechless as he watched Frank open up his bottle of water, tipping a small amount into it before testing it out, hearing the water bubbling away inside of the bong. Gerard really didn't know what else to say as Frank set the bong between his legs, making Gerard almost choke on his own breath because it kind of looked like Frank had a massive bright pink dick. Not that Gerard was one to judge colour, just, Gerard was not expecting Frank to own a bong that looked like a dick.   
  
“No shit Sherlock,” Frank chuckled as he peeled open the bag of weed, tugging out a small amount before he started to take out the stems and seeds, packing chunks into his grinder, “I got it as a birthday present last year. It started out as a joke present but...it's a fucking good bong.”   
  
Gerard opened his mouth to speak, but he really had no words to say. What the hell was he supposed to say as he watched Frank grind up the weed before starting to pack the bowl with weed.   
  
“You still wanna smoke, yeah?” Frank asked, worrying that the item they were using to smoke the weed had put Gerard off. A bong was a bong to him, no matter what shape or size. He wasn't joking when he said it was a good bong. Frank didn't care if it looked like he was going to have his mouth against the tip of Cyril Sneers dick, a bong was a bong after all, and Frank would use it no matter what.   
  
“Yeah…” Gerard nodded, “I think...just, haven't done one in a while.”   
  
“Trust me, you'll be fine.” Frank smiled, testing the bong out once more before he grabbed his lighter out of his jeans. He clicked it a couple of times before the flame sparked. He rested his mouth against the top of it before he lit the contents of the bowl.   
  
That was when Gerard felt like his brain had just lost all grip on reality because Frank was inhaling on a fucking dick bong. His mouth was against the tip and Gerard's mind was totally wandering as the sound of the water bubbling in the bong reached his ears. He could just picture Frank with his mouth on the tip of someone's actual cock, hopefully his cock at some point. Maybe even tonight, Gerard thought, especially if making out turned into something more.   
  
Gerard finally zoned back into the room when Frank moved his thumb from the hole on the side of the bong, dragging smoke into his lungs before pulling the bong from his mouth. Franks eyes rolled back before fluttering closed. Frank titled his head back, holding his breath. He held in smoke for a moment before exhaling the remainder out into the bedroom.   
  
“I thought we weren't supposed to smoke in the house?” Gerard mentioned as Frank held the bong out for him to take. Gerard felt nervous at first, but still, he reached out and took the lighter and bong from Frank, looking at the phallic object in his hand.   
  
“Hence the t shirt on the door,” Frank pointed out as he started to feel slightly buzzed, his head mellowing out as the cotton wool like feeling started to fill his brain, “They’ll just think we are having sex or something.”   
  
“What?” Gerard spluttered, not knowing that Frank had already had some sort of sex thought about the two of them. Gerard had just thought it was him who had considered having sex with Frank. Maybe Frank was just using sex as a distraction for everyone downstairs. Maybe they weren't actually going to have sex. That kind of left Gerard feeling disappointed, especially if they weren't actually going to do it, but he also knew that they couldn't rush it if they were actually going to have sex. Even if they hadn't exactly taken it slow the night before, still, Gerard didn't want to end up having sex with Frank too quickly, just for Frank to regret it because he had only wanted to do it with Gerard when he was stoned.   
  
“I put the t shirt on the door so if James came upstairs then he wouldn't throw a fit. He doesn't like people smoking in his house,” Frank explained briefly as his brain started to slow right down. He felt really chilled out instantly and fuck, Frank really wanted to listen to some good fucking music right now. Maybe some Queens. Yeah, he was really fucking feeling Queens of the Stone Age right now, “You gonna smoke? Should be some left to smoke in the bowl.”   
  
“Okay,” Gerard nodded, looking a little uneasy at the bong. It wasn't even the fact that the bong was a phallic shape. Gerard had gotten used to that. It seemed normal to a degree now because Frank had used it so if he was using it then Gerard could easily use it. It was just the fear of feeling sick or throwing up all over the bed or just passing out from a couple of tokes. It had been so long for Gerard that he wasn't sure if he could handle it. He wanted to smoke with Frank because well, he was with Frank. Not like it was some kind of peer pressure, but still, Gerard knew that he couldn't fuck this up. If Frank could do it and hold it together then Gerard could do it too, “Right…”   
  
“It’s simple,” Frank smiled, edging closer to Gerard on the bed, taking hold of the bong with Gerard as he held it up to his mouth. Gerard wished that he kind of could have been a fly on the wall right now because Frank was trying to help and helping meant that he was literally offering Gerard the head of a solid dick bong. Gerard wanted to be able to see this happening right now from another angle because it felt surreal and Gerard also kind of wished that it was more Frank offering his own cock to Gerard right now, but he really couldn't be fussy as Gerard pressed his mouth to the mouthpiece, trying to block out that right now he had cock pressed to his mouth, “Just do as I say, okay? I'll light it for you, okay?”   
  
Gerard nodded at Frank, wondering how in the hell this was all happening to him right now. It had literally been roughly twenty four hours since this Frank guy had come crashing into his life with extended make out sessions and black and white hair and lip ring and the thong and now the dick bong. It felt like some sort of weird messed up dream, the kind of dream he had when he ate too late at night, but this was very real right now as he listened to Frank sparking his lighter.   
  
“‘Kay, Inhale, keep going, pull...pull, little more...now move your thumb and take it in.” Frank instructed. Gerard did just that, tasting the smoke in his mouth, pulling it into his lungs before he pulled the bong away from his lips. Gerard fought the urge to cough, tasting the strong taste of weed in his mouth and at the back of his throat. A little smoke poured out of his nose and Gerard held back a cough before he exhaled, blowing out smoke before he finally coughed.   
  
“Fuck,” Frank chuckled as he sat on his feet on the bed, running a hand through his hair as he discarded the lighter onto the bed, “When did you last have a bong?”   
  
“I dunno,” Gerard said, feeling his mouth drying out thanks to the smoke. He really wished he still had his beer, but that had been left downstairs in the kitchen and Gerard really felt too lazy to go downstairs and get it. It took him a moment to adjust to the slight dry mouth, but by the time that had happened he could already feel the static starting to fizzle in his brain, “Years ago.”   
  
“It’s good shit, right?” Frank spoke, his voice sounding thicker and slower to Gerard right now. Maybe that was just the weed starting to take effect very quickly with Gerard. Maybe he was such a lightweight that it had hit him instantly. Frank could easily have been talking normally, it could have been Gerard's mind slowing right down and registering a little behind schedule thanks to the weed.   
  
Or maybe it was just the fact that the two of them were slowing baking away on the bed. Frank was already cleaning out the bowl of his bong, getting ready to fill it again from the bag of weed he had left open on the bed.   
  
Gerard just gave it a minute as Frank set up in silence, or near silence at least as he hummed. Gerard swore he recognised the song that Frank was humming, but his brain was already stalling for the correct answer as he watched Frank starting to pack the bowl again.   
  
“You wanna go again?” Frank asked, his eyes already starting to get a slight pink tinge to them as he set up, “I can make a joint if you want?”   
  
“You go,” Gerard insisted, feeling like his head was spinning, but a good kind of spinning. The kind of spinning that had Gerard slightly giggly as Frank took another hit off of his bong. That made Gerard chuckle, looking at the pink tip of the bong against Frank's mouth. God knows why it was funny? It was hotter than anything, but now it was just...surprisingly funny in an odd way, “I can wait.”   
  
Gerard watched as Frank pulled the bong from his mouth. He was mesmerised as Frank held in the smoke. Mesmerised by Frank's mouth as his eyes started to glaze over. That was the mouth with the lip ring that Gerard really wanted to kissing right now. Right now wasn't a good time now though as Frank blew smoke out, holding the bong out for Gerard to take as he grabbed his tin. Gerard wanted to kiss Frank. Kiss like they did the night before, but not right now, Gerard thought. The timing was off as Frank went about pulling rolling papers out of his tin.   
  
\---   
  
Forty minutes had passed...and Gerard was baked. So baked as he watched Frank with glazed over eyes and a dry mouth. Gerard was really in need of a drink. His thirst had grown from smoking the bong, but he was so stoned that the idea of actually going downstairs to grab some beers for him and Frank to drink seemed like such an effort. Gerard could not be bothered and to be perfectly honest, he was quite content with just sitting cross legged on the bed, holding onto the bong tightly, licking his bottom lip every now and again as he watched Frank take a slow and long drag from his joint.   
  
Gerard still wanted to kiss Frank, but his idea of jumping on Frank had been ground down, halted like the idea was stuck in the quicksand in his brain that was weed fug.   
  
“I think...I think…” Gerard stumbled, pushing stupid fly away hairs out of his face as he tried to slap his stoned self back into some kind of reality that wasn't baked out and slowed down, “I...I can't fucking think straight.”   
  
“It's good shit,” Frank said through a mouthful of smoke, pinching his eyes nearly closed as he looked at Gerard on the other side of the bed, “Right?”   
  
“How...how long have we been up here for?” Gerard asked. Frank shrugged as Gerard pulled his phone out of his pocket. It had been roughly an hour. Give or take. He wasn't exactly paying attention to time right now. Time was just a concept that Gerard didn't want to consider because he was with Frank who was stoned, rifling through his bag before he pulled out an Ipod. Gerard watched intently, sliding his phone back into his pocket without looking as Frank started to scroll through the device.   
  
“We need some music. Really good...fucking music.” Frank nodded to himself, taking a drag on his joint. He tapped the screen several times whilst holding the joint out for Gerard to take. Gerard took it, his shaky hand reaching out before he brought the joint up to his lips. Gerard planned on only having a small toke, he knew he was well and truly stoned but he didn't want to overdo it. He didn't want to make an arse out of himself in front of Frank and blow any chances of anything else happening between them.   
  
No, Gerard just wanted to blow Frank instead. That was one of the thoughts that were floating around in Gerard's mind as he watched Frank tap the IPod once more and quiet music started to play out of it.   
  
Kalopsia by Queens of the Stone Age started to play as Frank turned the volume up on the small device. Gerard recognised it instantly, even though the music quality was tinny and not that great, but it was music none the less as Frank set the IPod screen down onto the bed next to him.   
  
“Oh god...I fucking love Queens,” Frank sighed, his hand going for his tin so he could start to make another joint, “I use to have such a crush on Josh Homme. To this day, I don't know why I had a crush on him. I just did. This was before he got the buzzcut. Like...fuck.”   
  
Gerard didn't exactly have anything to say to Frank's little admittance. Gerard got what he was saying, but he wasn't going to blurt out that he got it because years ago, before he realised he was gay, he had a huge crush on Dana Scully.   
  
Then the crush moved from Scully to Mulder and everything finally made sense.   
  
Gerard still didn't say anything, mouth feeling like it was full of goo, leaving him speechless as he took a drag on the joint he still had. He played with the smoke as he exhaled, attempting to make smoke rings. He was unfortunately failing though. The smoke just curled up into the bedroom while he watched Frank create a joint.   
  
Another one, Gerard thought. He knew he wasn't going to be able to keep up with Frank at this rate. He still had half a joint pinched between his fingers as he tapped off ash into an empty glass that Frank had found in the bedroom. Gerard knew he either had to take a break or just, he didn't know what he would do if he had to keep smoking at Frank's pace.   
  
Pass out asleep? Eat all the food in the house? Both options sounded fantastic. But Gerard was more set on the bonus third option...Frank.   
  
No matter how stoned he was, Gerard still wanted a repeat of last night. He wanted to kiss Frank. Kiss him like there was no tomorrow and then some more. Maybe even go further, that was if further was like the bonus _bonus_ option if both of them could do it while they were so baked.   
  
“I like you Gee,” Frank blurted out as he lay a kingskin down onto the bed spread, “Like...you're cool.”   
  
That didn't exactly sound like the words that someone who wanted to kiss him would say, but Gerard couldn't process the words or pick them apart to find hidden meaning. He just looked at Frank as he tugged on the joint, “Whaddya mean?”   
  
“Like…” Frank started, picking weed out of his grinder, “I like getting vibes off of people. I like good vibes. Good vibes make my day and you…you are just like this amazing person with vibes and everything that could draw me to you. You make me want to be around you in a weird way. Like, a good weird way. You are good. It's like there is nothing bad about you. Sometimes I mix up good vibes and then...well, they're bad vibes and I get mixed up when I don't want to be. I'm a lover, not a hater. Good vibes are amazing. You are amazing,” Frank rambled as he carefully spread weed out onto the rolling paper, his eyes actually looking surprisingly focussed with how stoned he was, “Plus...you're so pretty like, guys are guys. Guy aren't supposed to be pretty. We are supposed to be _handsome_ and _rugged_ …or some just _attractive_ . But you. You're so fucking pretty like...how does that work out?”   
  
“I’m not pretty.” Gerard spoke, shaking his head as he felt like he should have said more than three words. Gerard knew he wasn't the strongest talker in the world. He could easily go a day without speaking to anyone and he could consider that as a good day. But Frank. He had rambled and his need to ramble had most likely been fuelled by what the two were smoking. But Gerard felt like he should have said more to Frank. Given him more than the personal put down.   
  
“Shut up,” Frank shot back, his eyes screwing shut for a moment before he opened them, red tinted eyes looking right at Gerard, “Do you not like, see yourself? You're pretty. Really fucking pretty. Like, I'm not. I try too fucking hard and I'm a guy so I'm not supposed to be pretty. But you...how are you so pretty? It hurts.”   
  
“You shut up,” Gerard said, pulling hair over his face to try and hide the blush that was creeping onto it. Had this room all of a sudden gotten really fucking hot? Or was that just the fact that Gerard had never had anyone telling him how pretty he was, even if it was just stoned ramblings. Frank had said it last night and was now saying it again. Was it true? Was Frank actually telling the truth, “I’m not.”   
  
“I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't think that,” Frank commented, tearing a piece of cardboard up before he rolled it up tightly. He placed it between his lips before he sprinkled tobacco into the joint. The joint was nearly ready as Frank carefully picked it up, placing the roach at one end before he started to roll it up, “Pretty guys don't just fall out of trees...wait, do you live in a tree?”   
  
“I live in a house…”   
  
“Thank fuck. Look, all I'm saying is-” Frank started, licking the joint to seal it before there was a knock at the door. Gerard swore that he could have easily jumped out of his skin then. He wasn't expecting the knock at the door. Gerard's eyes went wide and his heart hammered in his chest as he stared at the bedroom door like a deer staring into a set of oncoming headlights. Were they about to be caught? James had said no smoking in the house and here they both were, in a bedroom upstairs smoking Franks bag of weed.   
  
“Frank?” The voice came through the door, “Are you in there? Why is my t shirt on the door?”   
  
Frank looked at Gerard, seeing panic in his eyes but Frank was surprisingly calm about this. He had thought this all through from the moment he had thought about putting the t shirt on the door to get James to think that Frank was just busy. Not currently busy with a joint pinched between his lips and with a lighter in his hand.   
  
“Frank?” The voice came again and paranoia was starting to set in with Gerard. He felt fucked, but the scared kind of fucked because he assumed that James was the kind of guy who when he made rules, you don't break them, “Are you fucking in my bedroom?”   
  
“Go along with me,” Frank whispered quickly to Gerard, nodding at him as he pulled the joint from his lips. Gerard didn't know what Frank meant by go along with me so he just bit his bottom lip, chewing on it nervously as Frank really did go along with it, “Oh god...yeah, yeah...right there. Fuck, harder...faster. God you're so good Gee...fucking blowing my mind. Ah, I'm so close…”   
  
Gerard had been mid drag on the joint he still had when Frank began. It was then that Gerard felt like he couldn't breathe. The lung full of smoke wasn't enough for Gerard as Frank let it all out. Gerard choked on smoke, trying to stifle his cough because the bitter and strong taste of weed smoke was making him gag. He wasn't expecting what Frank was doing. He just assumed that Frank would call out, saying that they were busy. But Frank was going full blown Sally on the bed, unlit joint and lighter in one hand as his mouth hung open, making all these panting and whining noises like he was right in the middle of having what sounded to Gerard like the best sex he could ever have.   
  
And if it was real sex, then no matter how much Gerard actually wanted to consider having sex with Frank, he was pretty sure he wouldn't get Frank to sound like that again.   
  
“What the fuck are you doing?” Gerard hissed under his breath as Frank planted his hand on the bed next to him, sitting on his knees as he threw his head back, still making all of these whining, erotic sounding noises that of course were starting to get to Gerard. The pit of his stomach was bubbling away with heat as a twitch in his pants started to wake up.   
  
Hell, it was arousing. Gerard believed that anyone who didn't get aroused by Frank's vocal display to get James to go away was mad. It was hot and Gerard really wished that he could be the guy to make Frank sound like that for real.   
  
Frank stopped after a moment, falling silent as he listened out. Eventually the two of them heard footsteps growing quieter before the steps were echoing from the stairs. James had left.   
  
James had left shaking his head, wondering if he was going to need to burn his bed sheets thanks to Frank.   
  
No, not yet anyway, unless Frank accidentally set fire to the bedsheets with his lighter or a hot rock. Then the job would have been done for James. He wouldn't need to worry about Frank possibly having sex on his bed because the bed would have been burnt to a cinder before Franks bare ass came into contact with the bedding.   
  
“He’s gone,” Frank smirked, placing the joint back between his lips as he clicked his lighter, “He fell for it.”   
  
“Did we…” Gerard started, especially since he was wondering why they weren't kissing. That was all his mind could focus on now. Why they weren't attached to each other in some way. His stoned mind couldn't process anything else after the noises he had just heard Frank making. It was like his brain had been rewired.The weed had recalibrated and re focussed his brain onto what seemed like the most important thing to him right now, “Did we need to do that?”   
  
“What?” Frank asked, hollowing out his cheeks as he inhaled slowly on his joint. He frowned at Gerard, his eyes hazy as he watched Gerard finish the last bit of the joint he still had.   
  
“Did we need to pretend that we were having sex?” Gerard reiterated, wondering if he was actually insinuating that he wanted more. Of course Gerard wanted more, but he wasn't just going to say out right that he wanted to fool around with Frank right this fucking second.   
  
“Well...we didn't need to pretend but...we are smoking.” Frank said, shrugging his shoulders.   
  
“Your friend,” Gerard started as the thought popped into his head, making him unable to think of anything else as he giggled, “He looks like Randy.”   
  
“Who the fuck is Randy?” Frank frowned as he didn't know who Gerard was talking about. Frank didn't know a Randy. He knew he was randy a lot of the time, but there was no actual person in his life called Randy.   
  
“So...there's this program called My Name Is Earl. The main guy...Earl...he has this list of all the bad things he has done and it's all to do with karma. He has a brother called Randy and your friend reminds me of him.” Gerard explained, seeing the confused look plastered on Franks face like Frank had no idea what he was talking about.   
  
“So...he looks like a guy called Randy? Or he is randy?”   
  
“I don't fucking know if your friend is randy. Maybe if he was he would be in here. We wouldn't be here smoking in his room.”   
  
“James needs to get laid,” Frank announced like Gerard needed to know that fact about the house parties host, “Seriously. I should get him some ass.”   
  
Gerard just nodded at that, not knowing what to say to Frank because this wasn't exactly something he could discuss with Frank. Gerard didn't know James so how could they discuss his need for ass to have sex with.   
  
“Why?” Gerard stuttered out, not really sure as to why he was asking this question. Maybe it could lead to him getting some ass. Maybe Frank's ass if he played his rather stoned cards right.   
  
“Everyone has needs,” Frank started, taking a quick drag on his joint. It wasn't even a decent toke, probably more wasted as Frank knew he wanted to keep talking, “Like, you know when you have needs. I have needs that are like...heightened when I smoke. Most likely why I kissed you last night. Like, I wanted to do stuff last night, but I can't just jump you because I want to. You've got to want to too.”   
  
“Okay…” Gerard croaked, realising what Frank was saying about last night.   
  
“Did you want to too Gee?” Frank asked, looking down at his half smoked joint because he knew he wanted something, anything right now with the fact that he said that he had needs that were heightened when he smoked.   
  
“Did I want to too what?” Gerard asked nervously because he wasn't sure if he was even on the same page as Frank right now. He wanted to be because he assumed that the page that Frank was on right now was brightly techno coloured with sex and all things porn like.   
  
“Like...hear me out,” Frank said, stubbing out his joint before he was straight away making another one, “We all have needs and wants and shit. Some darker than others. Some people don't even say what they like, they just go for vanilla because vanilla is easier than admitting that they like kinkier shit. I know what I like...maybe I like what some people don't like...but what I do know for a fact is that I like you and maybe...like, I wanna do more stuff with you. But I'm not gonna force you. I may be stoned, but I'm still a gentleman when it comes to if I want something.”   
  
“I am so…” Gerard pinched his eyes shut, too stoned to figure out what the fuck Frank was getting at, “What?”   
  
Frank giggled. The giggle from last night that was oh so high pitched as he licked the paper on the joint he had quickly made, “You’re so fucking baked.”   
  
“Do you want me to want you to want me?” Gerard babbled. Yeah, he wanted Frank, but was Frank wanting him just as much as Gerard wanted Frank. Gerard wasn't even sure if he was making sense anymore. Maybe something had woken up in his pants to a degree when Frank made the sex noises to get James to fuck off, but still, Gerard was oh so confused right now in his stoned head.   
  
Frank lit his joint quickly, taking a small toke before he smirked at Gerard, “You’re so pretty, you know that right?”   
  
“I’m not pretty.” Gerard groaned, shaking his head at Frank as Frank took a longer drag on his joint.   
  
Frank wanted Gerard to know that he was pretty. Frank saw that he was pretty. Frank couldn't help but feel a twinge in his chest at the sight of Gerard with his hair tucked behind his ears and with the smudged eyeliner around his eyes and high cheekbones and those nervous lips Frank kept catching Gerard chewing on. Still, Frank could tell that Gerard had made an effort. It wasn't like Frank had wanted Gerard to make an effort for him. It was nice, but Gerard could have smelt like shit and looked like shit and Frank still would have thought that Gerard was pretty.   
  
Frank took a second to take in Gerard, letting the smoke linger in his lungs, smoke filling him up before he moved, pushing all his smoking gear out of the way, shuffling closer to Gerard on the bed. Gerard didn't move. He looked a little more aware of the fact that Frank was moving closer to him. Like he was perking up at the closing gap between them before Frank's hand was in Gerard's hair, pulling their lips together as Frank's eyes fluttered closed.   
  
Gerard didn't see himself as pretty. He saw himself as an awkward blob who had tried to look nice but had failed to a degree. Maybe the fact that Frank thought he was pretty was helping with Franks need to be attached to him like this. Frank was kissing him, again, fucking finally, Gerard thought as he felt Frank's lips against his, moving in sync with his. Gerard hummed into the kiss, feeling Frank's tongue sliding against his bottom lip, wanting access. Gerard opened his mouth slightly, feeling Frank's tongue against his before the taste of smoke filled his mouth.   
  
Frank had sighed into the kiss, his grip tightening in Gerard's hair as he pulled him closer, chests pressed together as the smoke from Frank's lungs passed into Gerard's mouth. Gerard didn't know if this was supposed to be something. The taste of second hand weed smoke lingered in his mouth as he breathed in a little, letting Franks breath and the smoke pass down to his lungs. It probably wasn't supposed to be hot, but to Gerard it was as he shifted, pulling his knees underneath him so him and Frank could be closer together, bodies pressing together as Gerard wrapped an arm around his waist, holding Frank in place.   
  
Gerard deepened the kiss as Fairweather Friends started to play from Frank's IPod. The music filled the room quietly, setting some sort of mood. Not that Gerard needed to be in a certain kind of mood to kiss Frank. But when the song picked up, Frank deepened the kiss, letting a small moan vibrate gently against his lips. More a content hum than a sexual reverberation that was leaving Frank as they kissed, bodies pressed together while they remained knelt up on the middle of James bed.   
  
The kissing felt perfect, more than perfect, Gerard couldn't even begin to describe how perfect it was thanks to the stoned fug in his brain. The cotton wool like feeling deep in his skull was intense, but the kissing felt more intense, heightened to a degree as Gerard felt Frank's free hand sliding through his hair, fingers tugging on strands before Frank broke the kiss.   
  
“Did you...did you do something with your hair?” Frank asked. The look of confusion filled his face as he moved his hand, brushing fly away hair out of Gerard's face, playing with the strands of black between his fingers.   
  
“Well...I washed it if that's what you mean.” Gerard pointed out the blatant obvious. It was obvious that he had washed his hair. It was soft and shiny for once and it smelt a little bit like coconut. But Frank screwed up his nose at what Gerard had said. He did not look pleased at all.   
  
“I liked how your hair was last night.” Frank pouted, running his hand through Gerard's hair, brushing a good chunk of it back off of his face.   
  
“You liked my hair greasy?” Gerard snorted lightly, wondering why in the world would Frank like his hair dirty and greasy and nearly clinging to his scalp, in desperate need of a wash.   
  
Frank nodded his answer out, before his lips were back on Gerard's, breathing heavily through his nose as his grip tightened on Gerard's hair.   
  
“Let it go,” Frank spoke into the kiss before he paused to speak, “Like, I like it greasy. I just...I can't explain yet.”   
  
Gerard was about to ask why, but Frank didn't let him. He was back to kissing Gerard, mumbling out several times about how Gerard was such a good kisser. How Frank wished that he didn't have to stop kissing Gerard ever. Gerard's chest swelled at that, thanking his lucky stars for bringing this crazy person into his life who apparently wanted to kiss him until the cows came home.   
  
And thankfully the cows were nowhere near coming home as Gerard felt Frank shift on the bed. He pulled himself a little bit away from Gerard, still kissing him, but his free hand had moved from Gerard's hair. Gerard didn't know what Frank was doing. In one hand he still had a joint smoking away between pinched fingers and his free hand...Gerard didn't know what Frank was doing with his free hand. He wanted Frank doing something to him with his free hand, maybe sliding it into Gerard's jeans since he was starting to really wake up now. But Gerard suddenly became very aware of what Frank was doing as the sound of a belt buckle rung out into the room.   
  
“Shit…” Frank breathed out as he sat back on his knees, pulling away from his kiss with Gerard as his eyes looked down, looking to make sure he was actually getting the pink belt he was wearing undone. Gerard swallowed hard, feeling his mouth going dry as he watched Frank get the belt undone, unbuttoning his jeans before he pushed the fly down, “So pretty...you did this Gee.”   
  
“Did what?” Gerard asked, not understanding what Frank meant for a second, but then he got it as he watched Frank attempting to shove his jeans down and out of the way with one hand. Gerard eyes went wide, almost forgetting how to blink as Frank got his jeans halfway down his thighs, not caring about pushing them down anymore because he had access and Gerard was more than interested now. No matter what Frank was about to do, even though it was more than obvious as Frank palmed himself through his underwear.   
  
It was just the underwear that Frank was wearing. That was what had Gerard's eyes going wide and unable to blink.   
  
Baby pink panties with darker pink lining and a tiny bow. Fine, it wasn't a thong, but the delicate girly underwear sat against Frank's skin. He looked really pretty wearing the pink lingerie. It contrasted perfectly against his skin. Gerard could see the trail of hair that disappeared beneath the elastic of the garment, but he was totally more focussed on the way Frank's hand was palming himself through the fabric, making these breathy whines fall from his lips.   
  
“You’re so pretty Gee,” Frank smiled, taking a drag on his joint as his hand pressed against his confined erection, rubbing the flat of his palm against the solid line of his cock in the underwear, “You did this...got me going.”   
  
Gerard's mouth opened to speak, but no words came out as Frank's fingers slipped into the dainty material. His eyes fixed on Frank's movements as a stuttered gasp left his lips. Finally, contact on his erection as he slipped the fabric down, freeing himself from the underwear he was wearing.   
  
Words ceased to exist as soon as Gerard's eyes widened. There it was, in all its glory. It wasn't just some random make out session anymore. This wasn't just a random moment in time where the two of them were baked out of their minds right now, making out. Frank was turned on, smoking on his joint still as his other hand wrapped around his cock.   
  
Gerard was fascinated. He never usually was so much. Cock was cock. Cock was great. Gerard loved cock like the next gay guy, but Frank's was right there in front of him right now. There was his cock. It was quite possibly the best cock Gerard had ever seen. Not too small, not too big. Plus it was thick in Frank's hand like, Gerard wanted a hand around it, but he was more fascinated with how Frank's hand was wrapped around it. He was sliding his hand up and down his length, making these throaty moans as his eyes closed and his brow knotted, mouth hanging open slightly. Gerard's eyes remained fixed, watching what Frank was doing to himself. Slowly working himself up like nothing else mattered right now, other than what he was doing in front of Gerard right now.   
  
And Gerard still remained fascinated, stuck in his own mind. Everything ground to a halt as Frank finally let go of himself. His hand lifted, sliding around the back of Gerard's neck. His fingers tangled in Gerard's hair, holding on tightly as he pulled him in for another kiss.   
  
The song had changed on Franks iPod and Gerard swore it was like the IPod knew what was going on right now. Smooth Sailing stuttered on before the tinny sound of guitar started to play and the whole feel of everything right now in the bedroom changed. Frank pulled himself really close to Gerard, pressing himself against him, nudging his cock against Gerard.   
  
Gerard wanted to a touch as Frank sucked on his bottom lip, making these needy sounds as they kissed. It was music to Gerard's ears, but what he really wanted to do was just to reach out and just touch skin, fingers trailing lower until he had Frank in his hand, getting him to make the same obscene noises he had made earlier to get James to go away.   
  
But Frank was totally lost in the kiss, peppering Gerard's mouth with open kisses, trailing them along his jaw, reaching his neck before he was grazing teeth against the soft spot right below his ear. Gerard's insides bubbled away, his whole body starting to warm up as he panted. Frank was all over him. His hand was still knotted into the hair on the back of his head, tugging him back to gain more access to his neck. Gerard groaned, wishing that things were moving along quicker, but speed was not something either of them were thinking about too much as Frank pulled away, lips parted, glazed over eyes watching Gerard intently before his free hand was back down on his cock.   
  
The ache in Gerard's jeans grew exponentially as Frank slowly tugged himself, thumb rubbing over the tip as he sat back down on his feet. Gerard wondered if Frank was doing this for him. Putting on this show as he shifted the pink panties lower down, freeing his erection more so he could get a good rhythm going. Frank didn't want to be quick. He wanted to drag this out, really fucking enjoy every second of what he was doing. It felt like bliss. Total and utter bliss as pleasure rippled through him. Franks eyes fluttered shut when his hips bucked forward a little, but he knew what would have felt better. What would make the pleasure spike in him insanely as he moved his hand from himself, fingers gripping Gerard's hand as he pulled it forward.   
  
“Cmon,” Frank spoke, voice broken and oh so nearly shot as he pulled Gerard's hand forward, directing him to what he wanted him to do, “Gee...baby, touch it. Touch me.”   
  
This wasn't even a sure, why not kind of moment. This was so much bigger and so much more than Gerard thought would happen tonight. Yeah, he had hoped for so much more, but at the same time, he didn't expect Frank to want to jump his bones on the second time they had hung out. This wasn't sex. It was, but it wasn't like Gerard knew he was going to be putting the condom he brought along to good use. Unless it was on the cards, but Gerard didn't know what cards were being dealt right now. All he knew was that Frank was pulling his hand to his crotch. Gerard's fingers were reaching out and he brushed hair, the tips of his fingers brushed against the curls of pubic hair before Frank guided him again, letting out a gasp as Gerard finally gripped him, hand wrapping around his cock at an awkward angle.   
  
This was it. Gerard had his hand on Franks cock and everything around them ground to a halt. The world was at a standstill to Gerard in his fugged up brain. All he could focus on was the weight of Frank in his hand, taking it slowly as he pumped him, making a dirty little whimper fall from his lips.   
  
“Shit…” Gerard muttered quietly. This was actually happening as he moved his hand, sliding his hand up and down his length, really enjoying it probably just as much as Frank was.   
  
Gerard's mind was going into this stoned overdrive as he licked his bottom lip, eyes closing and brow furrowing while he focussed on where his hand was on Frank. This wasn't just holding him as they kissed. This was the kind of holding that Gerard really wanted to be a part of as Frank pushed into his hand, groaning before he took a drag on the joint he was somehow still smoking. Gerard wasn't even in a rush to question why Frank was still smoking whilst he touched him. No, Gerard's mind was spiralling as the magnitude of the moment in time took over. With Frank in his hand, Gerard's mind was lost and found all at once as he licked his lips, wanting more before Gerard brain to mouth filter failed to work.   
  
“God...you feel so soft.”   
  
Frank stopped. Literally, his body stopped lurching and he just sat there, raising an eyebrow at Gerard because of what he had said, “Excuse me?”   
  
“No no,” Gerard stumbled, realising what it had sounded like. He didn't mean it like that. Frank wasn't going soft in his hand. Gerard didn't know how to explain his choice of words, he knew what he meant. In his head, his still baked head, his words made sense, but of course saying them out loud, it didn't sound right, “That’s not what I meant. I mean like, you're hard, but like...how have you got such soft skin? Do you like moisturise your dick or something? So fucking soft.”   
  
Frank chuckled at that, “No, I don't moisturise my dick. It's just a dick.”   
  
“Best dick,” Gerard groaned, tightening his grip on Frank ever so slightly, but it was enough to make Frank gasp and buck into his hand, “God I wanna suck it.”   
  
That was all Gerard could think of now. Pushing Frank down on the bed, fingers tangling in the pink panties to hold them down and out of the way as Gerard wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. Gerard wanted to blow Frank right now while he still smoked his joint which seriously, Gerard didn't know how Frank was still tugging on the joint as he tugged on his dick. But Gerard was more focussed on his free hand gripping Frank's shoulder, trying to push him back on the bed to get him in more of a horizontal position so Gerard could blow him.   
  
“Nah, nah,” Frank shook his head, pushing Gerard's hand off of his shoulder as he finished his joint, dumping it in the glass they had been using as an ashtray, “M’close, Gee, baby, wanna come. Make me come like this. Gee...so pretty baby.”   
  
Gerard knew he couldn't say no to Frank, not with how he made Gerard's new pet name sound so dirty and erotic. How could he say no to Frank when he was so close, the tip of his cock glistening with precome. Gerard rubbed his thumb over the slit, smearing and slicking it down Frank whose hips were starting to stutter. So nearly there. Gerard could tell as he listened to Frank babbling, which Gerard was listening to more than the music now as Smooth Sailing slipped into I Appear Missing. Gerard was more focussed on Frank saying the pet name he had given him over and over, the strangled out Gee coming out repeatedly. His voice was so shot, breathing short and sharp, panting as he started to tip.   
  
Franks whole body stilled as he choked, lungs seizing when the orgasm ripped through him. The force of it all made Frank feel like his baked mind was falling to pieces, ripping apart before trying to put itself back together as he came, streaking the bed, not caring that James was going to throw a fit if he ever found out that Frank had blown his load across his bedsheets.   
  
That minor detail really wasn't on Frank's mind right now as his hand reached for Gerard's hair, grabbing a chunk of it so he could pull them together for another kiss. Franks lips crashed against Gerard's,  planting sloppy kisses when he could. His breath was coming out sharp and rushed, smelling like smoke and weed. He tasted like smoke and weed as Gerard kissed him back, hand still on Frank, still sliding slickly over his cock as he started to soften.   
  
Frank felt so overworked and overused now. Nerves were firing and his hips were twitching as Gerard kept his grip on him. It was too much, but also not enough as Frank's grip tightened in Gerard's hair.   
  
Eventually Gerard let go of Frank, not caring about the streak of come that he had smeared on the back of his hand. He really didn't care as he pushed Frank down on the bed, straddling him as quickly and as carefully as possible because Gerard was so sure he would easily fall off of the bed if he put his knee down wrong. Or put his knee right where he shouldn't have on Frank. That would not have been a good thing if he had actually made Frank a mess on the bed and then shoved his knee against his crotch.   
  
Luckily, Gerard didn't do that. He set his knees down either side of Frank, sitting on him before he leant down, kissing him and nuzzling his nose against his neck, letting Frank know that he was still good to go and aching for any form of contact. God, even a hand job would have been good right now. Some form of contact just to get Gerard to the same point of utter euphoric bliss that Frank was in now. He wanted it so badly, dick aching in his jeans as he pressed it down against Frank, hearing the soft, fucked out moan leave him as he tilted his head back.   
  
Gerard leant up to look down at Frank, seeing his tired, pinkish stoned eyes looking right back up at him as Frank sucked in his bottom lip, smiling lazily up at Gerard.   
  
“God...I wanna blow you. Blow you so hard,” Frank groaned out, his voice drawn out and gravelly as he ran a hand through his messy hair, letting the growing out blond sides stick out at any angle.  He didn't care about his hair at all right now as he looked up at Gerard, “But I'm tired. I will blow you. Gonna blow you one day, but not tonight.”   
  
Gerard internally sighed at Frank's words. He really wanted Frank down on his cock right now, but still, Frank's hands were reaching for the buttons on his jeans, undoing them slowly. Too slowly for Gerard right now as he lifted his hips up so Frank could get to the buttons better.   
  
“Why not now?” Gerard asked. He knew the answer. Frank was too tired and probably a little too stoned to focus on giving a decent blow job. It probably would have been sloppy and he wouldn't put too much effort into it, but Gerard didn't care about that right now as Frank got his jeans undone. He pulled them as far open as possible, pushing them down a little so he could get his hand under the elastic of Gerard's boxers. Gerard really didn't care about anything right now as he felt Frank's hand wrap around his own cock.   
  
This was the start of Gerard's utter euphoric bliss and he would happily wait for Frank to blow him now since Frank was tugging him off, bringing him to the same brink that he had been at at minutes before.


	4. There Is A Penis In My Picture Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Been busy with work and Christmas and writing two other stories at the same time. But here we are! Update time!  
> Any errors, apologies. I say it every time I know, but I get a lot of stick on wp for spelling mistakes and grammar so I do try my best and I try to correct my errors, but I'm only human so sometimes things get missed. Please enjoy though :)

"I mean...what the fuck do I do?" Gerard asked, eyebrows raised high as he clutched his phone. This was new. So totally new and fuck, it had resulted in him calling his closest friend who understood his need for their meeting to be in the comfort of his basement room.  
  
Gerard felt so shocked. It had happened this morning. He was woken up by the ping of a text. In his sleepy state, he reached out for his phone. Unlocking the screen, he had one eye open, looking at who the fuck had texted him at the ungodly hour of nine sixteen in the morning.   
  
And it was Frank. Frank and a picture message.   
  
Both eyes were open then because fuck, for someone who didn't know what sexting was until the other day, he knew now.  
  
"So this Frank guy, he sent you the picture this morning?" Lindsey asked, sitting in Gerard's swivel chair with her boot clad feet resting on his desk. She was avoiding his art supplies so it was good. If she didn't and put one of her muddy boots on one of Gerard's drawings, all hell would have broken loose.  
  
Gerard just nodded, looking at his phone like his phone had just lost its virginity.  
  
"Let's have a look then." Lindsey said, holding out her hand, chewing gum while she waited patiently to get Gerard's phone.  
  
Gerard sighed, not exactly wanting to give up his phone, especially with what was on his screen. But he had called Lindsey round to help him. He didn't know what the fuck to do, so of course he sighed again, handing his phone over to Lindsey.   
  
Her eyes went wide as she looked at the phone screen. A soft chuckle left her before she looked at Gerard, "That's him?"  
  
"Yeah," Gerard spoke dryly, nodding at her, "That's Frank."  
  
"Cute," Lindsey commented, seeing the black and white panties on the picture Gerard had received this morning, "Didn't know you liked guys who had a thing for women's underwear?"  
  
"I didn't know he had a thing for them," Gerard admitted, thinking that the thong he saw in the coffee shop was just like a one time thing. Yeah, Gerard hoped that Frank had a thing, and thank god he did because Gerard had to admit, he had a thing for Frank in women's underwear, "But he does. I think he does. I mean, he was wearing pink panties the other night."  
  
"You saw?" Lindsey raised an eyebrow at Gerard, "So why are you freaking out over a picture message from him?"  
  
"This..." Gerard started, wondering if there was a way he could talk about this delicately, even if there wasn't, at least he was trying to be gentle with the situation, "Is this what Mikey told me about? Is this sexting?"  
  
"Well," Lindsey started, chuckling at Gerard before she handed Gerard's phone back to him, "Someone is certainly very happy to text you."  
  
Gerard blushed. Lindsey was looking at him like she was proud of him because she knew what Gerard was like. The loner who would rather stay in his basement bedroom for days on end. No human contact, except for Mikey and his parents. Lindsey was even surprised that Gerard had actually become friends with her. Not in a bad way. It was just that he was always the one at art school that kept to himself, sat in the corner, drawing in his sketchbook. Somehow they made friends over polystyrene cups of coffee in the canteen and well, Gerard was happy that she was his friend. He had at least one friend, especially one who he needed right now as Lindsey tilted her head, squinting her eyes at Gerard's phone screen.  
  
"He's not that big."  
  
"What?" Gerard stuttered, not really understanding what Lindsey was saying. Frank was just fine down there. Gerard wasn't some sort of sizist.   
  
"He looks....average." Lindsey said, tilting the phone screen which Gerard didn't understand. It wasn't like tilting the phone screen was going to make a difference about the size of the content of the picture.  
  
"Average? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't get me wrong," Lindsey spoke, realising she had probably said the wrong thing. This coming from a sizist. This coming from someone who wasn't gay and wasn't trying to figure out why Frank was so interested in him, sending him pictures of his panty covered dick, seeing the definite line of his cock through the very thin and delicate lingerie, "He looks thick, but I wouldn't say he is packing."  
  
"Oh god, he is though." Gerard said, realising that he was standing up for Frank's dick. Not that he needed to stand up for it. It was a great dick. Gerard liked it and now that he had seen it and had a hand around it, he was pretty fucking fond of it, especially since Frank appeared to want him to be really interested in it.   
  
That was what Gerard still didn't get. Why was this insanely hot punk looking guy into him? Why was he sending pictures of himself like this?  
  
"But do you see his cock as like, the kind of cock that you can see yourself riding?" Lindsey questioned, throwing Gerard's phone back onto the bed next to him. He grabbed it, looking at the picture again like, shit, that had been sent to him. But to be honest, Gerard was just stuttering as he looked at Lindsey, her question making his cheeks heat up.  
  
"I....I mean, maybe. But that's not what we are talking about now. This Lindsey," Gerard waved his phone at her with desperation in his voice, "What the fuck do I do?"  
  
"Well for a start," Lindsey sighed, "Reply?"  
  
Gerard groaned, "But what do I say? This isn't just a _hi, how are you text._ There is a penis in my picture message."  
  
Gerard didn't have time to reply. He didn't have time for Lindsey to tell him what to say to Frank because his phone pinged in his hand. Gerard yelped a little, not expecting Frank to text him again before he replied. But he had and Gerard read the message, ignoring how Lindsey had moved, looking over Gerard's phone to see what had come through.   
  
_You like what you see? xo_  
  
"Well?" Lindsey raised an eyebrow at Gerard, "Do you?"  
  
"Of course," Gerard nodded a little more eagerly than intended, "I just don't know what to say."  
  
"Just tell him that you like what you see. You wanna be all up in his pantie covered business." Lindsey smirked, sitting back on Gerard's chair, folding her arms across her chest.   
  
Gerard blushed, avoiding eye contact with Lindsey for a second. He knew she was smirking because of what he had to do. Gerard was not used to doing this, texting people if they liked the looks of the penis they saw in the picture message they had been sent. Gerard knew she was watching him as he slowly tapped at his phone screen, finally replying.   
  
Thank god Frank didn't have Imessage or he would have seen when Gerard first saw the picture. He would have seen the delay in replying as Gerard texted Lindsey, telling her to get the fuck over to his place, and pick him up a large take out latte before she got to him. He would have seen how long it took for Gerard to finally build up the courage to reply to Frank.  
  
Of course he wanted to be all up in Frank's pantie covered business. It was just, this. Gerard had never exactly done anything over a phone. Sexting, as Mikey had so rightly put it, if this was that.  
  
 _Yeah, I do x_  
  
Gerard set his phone down on the bed, running his hands through his greasy hair. He considered washing it, actually having a shower which was a rarity for Gerard. But he remembered how Frank had said that he liked his hair like that. Greasy and just, Gerard didn't get it. Why would someone like hair that probably had that days old funky smell to it? There had to be something, Gerard didn't know what that something was and he really wondered if he wanted to actually know what it was. What if it was some weird kinky shit that Gerard didn't know was actually a kink? He considered asking Lindsey, trying to figure the fuck out about Frank and his possible kinkiness, but he didn't have time to ask as his phone pinged on his bed, lighting up for a second.  
  
"What did he say?" Lindsey asked, assuming that Frank was the one who had made Gerard's phone sing and light up.  
  
 _I'm at work now, but do you wanna hang out later? Would love to see you xo_   
  
"He wants to know if I want to see him after work," Gerard told her, reading the message as he did, "Apparently he would love to see me."  
  
"You've got to see him." Lindsey declared.  
  
"Why?" Gerard asked like he was considering not seeing Frank. Of course he wanted to see him though. It was Frank. This bright spark of craziness that had come into his life, Gerard really wanted to see him.  
  
"Okay...well first, he sent you a picture of his dick. He is obviously into you," Lindsey started listing, holding a finger up as she listed, "He wants to see you. He would love to see you. You need human contact. He wants to see you. Gee, this guy is into you."  
  
Gerard smiled at that. Someone, this Frank guy with the surname he could barely pronounce, was possibly into him. What they had done before was an obvious sign that Frank was into him. His couldn't just be a fling if Frank was saying that he would love to see him.  
  
"Okay," Gerard nodded as he typed back a message, "I'll see him."  
  
 _What time do you finish?_  
  
"You gonna have a shower?" Lindsey asked, looking at Gerard and his outfit that had a serious amount of paint stains on it. She also wondered when he had last done laundry. There was a pile of clothes in the corner of his room that really looked like it hadn't been washed for a while, "Change your outfit?"  
  
But Gerard personally thought that his outfit was fine. His jeans, shirt and hoodie were the cleanest items of clothing he had. Plus, Frank had his thing. Gerard learnt this after he had washed his hair for the second time he saw Frank, "Nah. What I'm wearing is fine. Plus...he's oddly into my hair being greasy and just, I dunno."  
  
"Oh...one of those is he?"  
  
"What do you mean one of those?" Gerard frowned, not knowing what Lindsey meant.  
  
"So innocent." Lindsey chuckled, shaking her head. She knew what she meant. That was if Frank was what she thought he was.  
  
"Tell me what you mean." Gerard whined, wanting to know what he was getting himself into. He already kind of knew. Frank seemed to be a very sexually driven guy. Gerard wasn't complaining about that. He hadn't exactly been with anyone in a while so with Frank being so wired and so into him and into sex, Gerard wanted it just as much as Frank did.  
  
"Let's just say," Lindsey started, trying to pick her words carefully, "By the sounds of it...he's not exactly...vanilla."  
  
"What do you mean vanilla?" Gerard asked, really wanting to know what in the world was going on. He wanted to know what Lindsey meant. Gerard didn't want to be in the dark about this. He wanted to know so he was prepared, "What do you mean by not exactly? Lindsey?"  
  
\---   
  
Several texts later, a possible change of clothes later, a pep talk from Lindsey later because Gerard was nervous and the bus journey later, Gerard was where Frank had told him to meet him. Outside of Ladlow's supermarket. Gerard never took Frank as the kind of guy who worked in a supermarket. He looked like the kind of guy who would probably be in a band. A lead singer who screamed into a mic, or a guitarist who had enough energy to bounce around the stage for an entire set. Frank didn't look like the kind of guy who would stack shelves or stand behind a check out for a very basic living, but Gerard wasn't one to judge people and their career choices. Maybe Frank enjoyed it. Maybe it paid the bills. Or maybe he just needed the job to live.  
  
It made Gerard think about how he needed a job as he inhaled on the cigarette he was having as he waited for Frank to clock off. Gerard was an adult, maybe he wasn't as typical adult with a nine to five job that brought him in a healthy amount of money. The thought of living off of his parents was enough to make him cringe. Even Mikey had a job in a music shop. Gerard was unemployed and he wondered if he was even employable, but the thought left his mind as he flicked ash off of his cigarette, watching the automatic doors of the supermarket open.  
  
Gerard couldn't help the butterflies inside of him as he watched Frank walk out of the store. He looked tired, unaware that Gerard was there for a moment as he pushed a cigarette to his lips, fumbling for a lighter in his jeans.  
  
His actual jeans. Skinny black jeans that looked sinful to Gerard on Frank. They clung to his legs perfectly and his ass just, Gerard couldn't help his eyes wandering and looking at Frank's ass.  
  
He was very interested in it after all.  
  
Plus Gerard was very curious about the fact that Frank had sent him the picture message this morning. Was he still wearing the panties that he had been wearing in the picture message? Did he wear panties to work, or did he just wear them on special occasions? Gerard really wanted to know as he watched Frank pull his lighter from his jeans, putting it to his cigarette, lighting it and inhaling on the cigarette.  
  
Frank pulled the cigarette away from his lips, exhaling a plume of smoke before he looked around, spotting Gerard, smiling at him, "Hey! You found the place okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Gerard nodded, "Pretty sure my mom buys groceries from here."  
  
Frank laughed at that, "Pretty sure everyone's mom shops here. Mine does. Staff discount when I'm on shift."  
  
Gerard laughed softly at that, not knowing what to say because small talk wasn't his thing and it was Frank who looked ridiculously hot to him. Even in his work shirt, he looked good. It was a horrible green colour, cheap shitty fabric that Frank wore, but somehow he wore the shirt well. The sleeves were rolled part way up, exposing ink that Gerard didn't know Frank had. He had spotted the halloween on his fingers and the scorpion on his neck, but the sleeve which looked incomplete on his arm was new to Gerard. It looked good. Frank looked hotter and hotter the more Gerard found new tattoos on him.  
  
"You wanna go?" Frank asked, pointing down the side of the shop at the car park. Gerard assumed that he had obviously driven. Frank drives. It was another thing that Gerard learnt about him right now as he followed Frank into the car park, "Wanna grab some food? I'm fucking starving."  
  
"Yeah, sure." Gerard shrugged, watching Frank pull a set of keys from his pocket, pressing a button on the key fob before a car's headlights blinked, signalling that he had unlocked it.  
  
It was a beat up car. Not that Gerard judged a person on the state of their mode of transport. This was the guy who walked, or took a bus, or begged one of his parents to drive him to where he needed to be. At least Frank had a car. He wasn't broke and in need of a serious amount of driving lessons to get him road legal. Gerard couldn't drive and he didn't want to learn to drive. Being in control of heavy machinery, that terrified Gerard.  
  
He watched Frank open up the driver's door of the car as Gerard walked round to the passenger side of the car. Frank climbed in and Gerard did the same, opening up the passenger door before he got in.  
  
Gerard was immediately greeted with the footwell of rubbish. Empty soda cans, food and fast food wrappers, discarded CD cases, phone charger. Gerard felt bad for putting his feet right into Frank's stuff and rubbish, but the car really wasn't just a beat up state on the outside, it was a mess on the inside too.  
  
"Sorry about the mess," Frank blushed, reaching into the footwell and pulling out everything before throwing it into the back of his car, littering the back seats with what had been in Gerard's way, "I don't usually have many passengers. I only drive to and from work."  
  
"You were at work early," Gerard commented when Frank mentioned work. Gerard wasn't being nosey. He just noticed how early Frank had texted him. The picture message had come through at an hour that Gerard thought was ungodly. No one should have been awake at that hour. But Frank was, "Your text..." Gerard stuttered, not wanting to mention the content of the message because of course Frank had to be the first ever person to send him a picture of his cock, "You...you sent it really early. I was still asleep when you sent it."  
  
"Yeah," Frank nodded, "I worked first delivery today. Six am start. Fucking brutal."  
  
Six am. Gerard couldn't even remember the last time he had seen six am. It was probably when he went to Paris with his art school. He had to be up at five am and really, he despised being up that early, considering it the middle of the night as he dragged his luggage to the airport, sipping on his possible eighth cup of coffee to fuel him. But he did it. He saw six am in an airport waiting lounge and fuck, he never wanted to see six am after that ever again.  
  
"That's too early."  
  
Frank nodded, pushing the key into the ignition, turning and starting the car, "So...did you like what I sent this morning?"  
  
It was Gerard's turn to blush then because the questioning was about one thing. The thing that Gerard had got Lindsey round to his basement bedroom to discuss when he had woke up. The one thing that Gerard had had no experience with before. Who sent pictures of their dick anyway? Well, Frank obviously, but of course Gerard had never experienced it before. He was new to it and merely chewed on his bottom lip as he thought of what to say.  
  
Repeat what he had said in the text reply to Frank this morning. He was telling the truth this morning so it was okay just to say it again.  
  
"Yeah," Gerard nodded, "I did."  
  
"You said that this morning," Frank laughed dryly, hoping that Gerard meant what he had texted this morning and what he had repeated now, "You didn't say much else either."  
  
"But I did like it, just..." Gerard started, trying to pick the right words as Frank pulled out of the car park, turning down the road, "I've never exactly received one of those before. Did you send it from...work?"  
  
Frank nodded, "I got bored on my coffee break and..."  
  
"Oh." Gerard spoke, looking down at his hands like, he was trying to process how someone could just sit on their coffee break at work thinking, _hey, I know what I should do...take a picture of my dick and send it to the guy I'm into._  
  
That was if Gerard believed what Lindsey said, and she had been the one to say that Frank was into Gerard. He just still didn't get how someone like Frank could be into someone like him.  
  
"So do you wanna like..." Frank started, switching on the indicator before turning down a road, "Do something after food?"  
  
"Something?" Gerard raised an eyebrow at Frank, wondering what that something was. Hang out? Watch a movie? Make out more? Something more than making out? Frank chuckled to himself, looking at Gerard briefly before looking back at the road.  
  
"There's a Wendy's over in Hamilton. You up for Wendy's?" Frank asked, ignoring what Gerard had asked because it should have been pretty obvious what he was on about. What with what they had done and what Frank wanted to do and especially what he had done in the staff locker room very early this morning, work jeans unbuttoned as he angled his phone, getting the best picture to send to Gerard. The picture that was practically screaming out look at what you are doing to me?  
  
Gerard's mouth opened because Frank had ignored his question, but he closed it. Maybe Frank wasn't ready to reveal what he had planned for them. Maybe he just wanted to keep Gerard in the dark a little and surprise him.  
  
As long as nothing happened in a Wendy's car park. Gerard liked to believe he had a little class when it came to all things sexual.  
  
No, Gerard had never had sex or done anything sexual in a car, or even a car park. Not that he would say no to Frank if all of a sudden he looked to him saying, fuck me in my car, but still, Gerard liked to believe he had some etiquette when it came to sex and where it all happened for him.  
  
"Wendy's it is then." Frank declared since Gerard hadn't protested against it, turning the car down another road as it wasn't just Wendy's that he had on his mind when he glanced at Gerard.  
  
\---  
  
They pulled into the car park of the place Frank had been craving so much. He didn't understand why he wanted it so much. It was just food and Frank didn't want to have to drive too far. If he had just gone home to eat then there probably wouldn't have been anything in the fridge to eat. It was his roommates turn to do groceries so yeah, maybe Frank was a little more inclined to eat out after work today. Plus he had Gerard in the passenger seat. He had company. The kind of company Frank admired in his passenger seat as he killed the engine of his car in a parking space, inhaling on his cigarette as his other hand rested loosely on the steering wheel.  
  
Gerard too was smoking, nearly done smoking actually. He had under half a cigarette left to smoke which he had pinched off of Frank when he opened up his pack of cigarettes. His eyes wandered over the traffic that was passing by them as they sat in the car in the car park, finishing off his smoke, totally unaware that Frank was watching him, totally admiring him.  
  
"Why are you so pretty?" Frank breathed out, the magnitude of his question just making him exhale a sigh before shaking his head.  
  
"You keep saying this," Gerard smirked, knowing full well that he was most likely blushing at Frank's question, "But I really am not."  
  
"You are," Frank insisted, taking a drag on his smoke, holding the smoke in for a second as he looked at Gerard before he blew it out of his cracked open car window, "Jesus Gee. You really are like, I don't get it."  
  
"Don't get what?"  
  
"You, like...guys aren't supposed to be pretty. Guys are supposed to be rugged and handsome and all this bullshit," Frank started, reminding Gerard of what he had said the last time they had been together, "But you are just...wow."  
  
"I'm really not." Gerard insisted, knowing full well that he was wearing not exactly the cleanest outfit. His hair was greasy and he hadn't had a shower this morning so he wasn't exactly looking his best.  
  
"Fine," Frank groaned, "You win. But only because I could go on all day about how pretty you are, and if I did, I wouldn't be able to eat. I mean, this is the whole fucking purpose of me driving here. You are a bonus."  
  
"Bonus?"  
  
"An amazing bonus," Frank smiled, flicking his dead cigarette out of the car window. He turned in his seat a little, the leather underneath him creaked a little as he smiled at Gerard. Frank edged a little closer to Gerard seeing the cigarette that was still pinched between his fingers, "You gonna finish that or throw it?"  
  
"Why?" Gerard asked, but he got it the moment Frank rolled his eyes at him. He pulled the cigarette that was practically finished from Gerard's fingers, flicking it out of the crack in his window because there were far more important things to do other than smoking.  
  
And Gerard learnt why Frank wanted him to not be smoking right now as he leant across the gap, one hand resting on the dash board for support as his other hand slid into Gerard's hair. Franks lips pressed against Gerard's, kissing tentatively and gently to start off with, but as Frank's fingers felt the grease in Gerard's hair, he groaned, deepening the kiss.  
  
Gerard felt how eager Frank got, especially as his fingers tightened in his hair. Gerard really did wonder if Frank had a thing for hair or something like, he was the one who told Gerard that he liked his hair when it was dirty. That was odd, but his hands were always in Gerard's hair. It was like he was obsessed with his long black hair. Always touching it, always complimenting it, always with the compliments.  
  
"God I love kissing you," Frank groaned against Gerard's lips before he tugged on his bottom lip, sucking on it and making Gerards insides start to knot up, "Such a good kisser."  
  
Gerard's eyes were closed as Frank said that into their kiss, but he still rolled his eyes behind his lids because that was all Frank said. Like a broken record. Such a good kisser, so pretty. It was always the same. Not that Gerard was complaining. He loved hearing it, just, maybe Gerard wanted to hear something like _I like you, be my boyfriend?_ Or _take me out on a date_ or something or even, which Gerard had maybe imagined Frank saying to him, _I wanna have sex with you._  
  
Gerard knew he wanted to do more things with Frank, but he wasn't confident enough to admit to him that he liked him enough to want to get naked with him. There was no confident streak that meant that Gerard could admit he had pictured having sex with Frank recently. They had done stuff, or at least make outs and hand jobs. That seemed enough for Gerard to want to have sex with Frank because Frank had a great dick and maybe Gerard wanted it in him in some way.  
  
Mouth, ass, he wasn't fussy. He just wanted to be able to go further with Frank.  
  
The kissing was good though. Gerard would never say that it wasn't because Frank was always so into wanting to be attached to Gerard like this. Frank was a good kisser too, especially with the way the cool lip ring pressed against Gerard's lip, or the way his tongue would slide right against Gerard's or his teeth would just graze lip with the right pressure to make Gerard vocal as they kissed. If anything, Frank was the good kisser out of the two of them. He was always the one who wanted to kiss Gerard. Not that Gerard didn't want to kiss Frank. He did. He liked being connected to Frank like that, it was just, Frank always beat him to the punch when it came to who started which make out session this time.  
  
It was always Frank. That never changed.  
  
Gerard kind of forgot where the two of them were for a moment. He was so wrapped up in how good the kiss was that when he felt a hand slipping between his legs and cupping at his crotch, he was brought right back into reality, remembering that the two of them were actually in Frank's car, parked up in the car park of the Wendy's Frank had driven to. He gasped, groaning as Frank squeezed, massaging him through his jeans before Gerard broke the kiss, eyes opening and looking at Frank with fear in his eyes.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing?" Gerard stuttered out, unable to stop how his body reacted to Frank's touch. His hips rolling every time Frank squeezed him in just the right way that had Gerard's mind unravelling because of what was happening right now.  
  
"Wanna..." Frank started, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth, sucking on it as he looked down at where his hand was, watching how he was getting Gerard to react to his touch.  
  
"Wanna?" Gerard mimicked, trying to hold it all together while his hand gripped onto something, anything, the little pocket in the passenger door as he bucked against Frank's hand almost involuntarily.  
  
"I said I wanted to blow you the other night," Frank reminded Gerard, looking at him with a glint in his eyes, "I was too stoned to do it the other night, but now..."  
  
Gerard realised what was possibly about to happen and his mind raced at the idea of Frank blowing him. Gerard wanted it, but he worried. He knew that Frank couldn't blow him in the car park of Wendy's. They were so out in the open as a stream of traffic was going past them not too far away. Plus there was the diner right behind them. Also there was the pharmacy that was beyond Wendy's. This couldn't happen right now. It wasn't a good idea to do this right now. What if someone came up to the car, rapping on the passenger window to see Gerard in the passenger seat with Frank's mouth wrapped around his cock.  
  
They could get into so much trouble if they got caught.  
  
"You can't do that right now," Gerard spoke quickly, "We could get caught."  
  
"Doesn't that make it more exciting?" Frank said, kissing Gerard's cheek before he gave his growing erection a firm squeeze, making Gerard choke out a moan as Frank's fingers gripped him through his jeans.  
  
It was a turn on, Gerard had to admit. Plus, even if he said no to Frank, saying that it would have to wait until they got back to one of their places, Frank most likely wasn't going to listen to a word Gerard said. He hadn't listened now as Frank's fingers found the zip on Gerard's jeans, tugging it down slowly.  
  
"You can't blow me in a Wendy's car park." Gerard continued, trying to get Frank to slow down or stop. Gerard just needed to get Frank to wait until they had eaten and then they could go back to Gerard's place, or even to Franks. It didn't matter where they went, as long as Gerard got his dick sucked at some point, that was all he cared about now that Frank had brought it back up.  
  
"I'm gonna." Frank said so surely as he slipped his hand into Gerard's boxers, moving the elastic so he could pull Gerard free and have his growing erection out in the open for him to see and admire.  
  
And admire he did. Frank didn't get a proper good look at Gerard the other night. He had been too stoned to focus and just look at what he had in his hand as he tugged Gerard off. But now he could just look and his eyes went wide at the length he had pulled out of Gerard's boxers, licking his bottom lip because Jesus, Gerard was bigger than he thought and Frank honestly couldn't wait to get his mouth around it.  
  
Gerard pinched his eyes shut, pretending that he wasn't currently in a fast food chains car park with a guy who was interested in him sliding his hand up and down his cock, looking at it like it was some sort of gift for him. Maybe it was for Frank, maybe this was like Christmas and his birthday rolled into one right now because this was what he wanted to do. He couldn't wait until the two of them were behind closed doors. He wanted to do this now.  
  
And technically they were behind closed doors. Closed car doors. That was enough for Frank right now as his hand gripped the base of Gerard's cock, holding it up and steady as he dipped down.  
  
Gerard wanted to stop Frank and tell him that no, this was not happening right now and that Frank would have to wait. But words failed Gerard the moment he felt tongue lapping at the tip of his cock. He could feel Franks hot breath against his skin which made goosebumps pop up on him. Gerard's head knocked back against the headrest on his seat, eyes rolling into the back of his head as Frank continued to lick at the tip of his cock.  
  
A moan caught in Frank's throat because he knew what he was doing and he knew exactly where he was doing it. The possibility of him being caught with Gerard's cock in his mouth made Frank want this more. It was the idea of being seen or being caught doing this that turned him on, his work jeans growing tighter as he shifted in his seat to get a better angle on Gerard.  
  
And even though Gerard was somewhat against the idea of things happening in a car, or in a Wendy's car park for that matter, he was not going to stop Frank right now as he wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. Warm, wet heat enveloped Gerard and his breathing faltered, hips stuttering as Frank sunk down slowly, taking Gerard into his mouth.  
  
Gerard's hands instantly tangled into Frank's hair, gripping onto a chunk of growing out blonde and a chunk of the black length that was on top of his head. Frank groaned, vibrating around Gerard as he moved up and down his cock, loving how Gerard was holding onto him so tightly. Loving how every now and again Gerard would just push his head down gently, controlling him to a degree.  
  
But in Frank's head it wasn't enough. It was because this was happening and it was incredible and Gerard was loving it, but there was the part of Frank that wanted Gerard to still him, hold him place and just use his mouth. Push in and make Frank take it all into the back of his mouth.  
  
But Gerard was being too careful. His hips bucked up, but only slightly, not far enough and Frank knew he was going to have to take the matter into his own hands, or mouth for that matter.  
  
Gerard's mind whited out when Frank took him further into his mouth, as far as possible before Frank's nose brushed against Gerard's pubes. He held for a second, feeling Gerard shudder and listening to him moan. Frank pulled off when his gag reflex took over, gasping for air while his eyes watered.  
  
Frank loved this. He liked to believe that he was good at doing this. He hadn't been told otherwise, so of course he took more pleasure in sucking someone off. The thing was, Frank actually enjoyed it. Sometimes people just went through the motions with oral because oral was just like foreplay to them. It was a build up before sex. But Frank actually really liked doing this. It wasn't just teasing and preparation to Frank. It was a whole other act that he just couldn't get enough of.  
  
Plus he was doing it to Gerard which was just enough for Frank to wish he could have a hand in his jeans as he blew him. This moment had Frank aching in his jeans, shifting on the seat to try and alleviate the throb, but he couldn't and that just heightened everything so much more.  
  
He could smell Gerard. He smelt like day old shower gel and sweat and what smelt like Lynx and just pure sex. The smell was intoxicating for him. Frank couldn't get enough of it as he pulled up and bobbed his head down again, groaning around the stretch and weight of Gerard in his mouth.  
  
"Jesus," Gerard breathed out, fingers tightening their grip in Frank's hair, eyes on the line of spit that ran from Frank's mouth to his cock. Gerard enjoyed the moment, savouring just how good Frank looked before he did it again, pushing him right to the back of his mouth, "Fuck."  
  
Gerard kind of wished he had been a little more insistent about Frank going down on him the other night. If he knew that this was how it was going to go when Frank went down on him then Gerard would have wanted it more than anything. He could feel Frank trying to keep relaxed around him, bobbing up and down as the flat of his tongue ran along the underside of his cock. This was exceptional. By far the best blow job Gerard had ever had, easily. He had watched this kind of stuff in porn, he had imagined someone doing it to him, but it had never happened to him. Just quick and shitty oral was all Gerard had ever experienced. The last blow job he had ever received, not that he had been thinking about it, but it had been poor. Not exactly something that was memorable.  
  
But this was. Gerard didn't want to forget this. He wanted Frank to do this more often. It was like he actually enjoyed doing it. It wasn't just some sexual chore to Frank as he changed it up, hand pumping his length while he kept his mouth around the head, tongue licking at the slit.  
  
"Fuck," Gerard choked out as heat started to pool and tighten inside of him. So close already. Gerard wanted this to last, but with how Frank was and most likely where it was happening, he wasn't going to last long. The idea of being caught turned Gerard on more and had him pushing up into Frank's mouth, "I'm gonna come."  
  
Frank whimpered around Gerard when he tasted bitter precome on his tongue. It spurred him on to push Gerard over the edge, hand sliding up and down his length as Frank focussed on the tip, sucking on it and rolling his tongue over it.   
  
Gerard felt like he was going to break apart at any second. Blow jobs were blow jobs, and then Frank just had to go and go down on him in a car park. Not that the car park mattered anymore. Gerard didn't give a shit about where he was right now as his insides rippled and his hips stuttered. His hands tightened in Frank's hair, making him whine at the pain. It rung out from his scalp, going straight for his cock before Gerard broke.  
  
He shattered against the seat, body tensing as his orgasm ripped through him. Gerard forgot how to breathe for a second, strangled choking moans escaped him while Frank groaned, feeling come streaking his tongue.   
  
Gerard was so lost in the moment as he looked down at Frank, mouth still around his cock, swallowing around him, savouring every last drop. It was a sight. Gerard couldn't function properly and his eyesight was a little fuzzy while he tried to breathe, moaning as he became over sensitive, hips twitching uncontrollably as Frank continued to work him.   
  
Eventually Frank pulled off, gasping for air as he sat up, wiping his mouth dry. He looked at Gerard briefly, a smile on his lips as he licked them, so turned on and wanting his own release that fuck, Frank couldn't wait. He was aching in his jeans, aching to touch himself because he was so close already, turned on by having Gerard in his mouth. Turned on by Gerard's own orgasm that fuck where they were right now. Frank needed this so badly as his fingers went for the button and zip on his jeans, ripping them open, pushing his jeans down a little and showing off what Gerard had hoped Frank was still wearing.  
  
There was the black panties from the picture message. He had worn them to work which made Gerard so fucking happy. The fabric stretched against his erection. If Gerard wasn't so wiped out from his own orgasm, he would have been reaching for Frank, wanting to replicate what had happened to him. Not that Gerard had the same skill as Frank. He had never received a blow job as intense as that one before. It had knocked him down a peg or two as Gerard tried to recover, but Frank wasn't pushing for Gerard to go down on him. No, that could wait. Frank was happy to wait for that. All he needed now was just to come and Frank was so sure that he was going to make it happen as he palmed himself through his panties, cock aching and body rolling against his own hand as he touched himself.  
  
"God you're so perfect Gee," Frank moaned as his eyes fluttered shut, focusing on his hand on his cock, wanting to come right now. Right now wasn't going to happen, but it was imminent. He knew just how wound up he was, feeling the wet spot of precome on his panties, "Gonna make me come."  
  
Gerard's eyes were on the panties because they were so hot on Frank. So delicate and pretty on him. Plus right now was so hot too. Frank was touching himself, bringing himself off right in front of Gerard. It was like his own private show. Gerard could just imagine what Frank was like behind closed doors. Turned on and wanting to touch himself. Everything was just so much more because Gerard had his eyes locked on Frank, watching him roll his hips against his hand. He gripped himself and Frank's breathing stuttered, his hips lurched and the strangled moan that left him was music to Gerard's ears. How the hell he had ended up being able to watch Frank bring himself off in his own car, Gerard would never know. He felt like pinching himself to make sure that he hadn't been dreaming up this whole experience.   
  
But he knew he wasn't dreaming as Frank's free hand gripped onto the steering wheel. His mouth hung open while he gripped his cock beneath the fabric of his panties. So there as he moaned. So there as he thumbed at the wet spot at the head of his cock. So there as he threw his head back against the headrest of his seat, losing himself in the moment as he cracked and came right there.  
  
His body convulsed, chest heaving as he tried to breathe through his orgasm. Come spurted against his panties, leaking out and down his cock. Frank was still pumping himself, explicit noises leaving his mouth as he carried on through his orgasm, after his orgasm, leaving himself over sensitive and his hips fighting against his over firing nerves. Franks instinct was to let go, he was spent, but it felt too good to stop. He was still reeling, savouring every moment of his release before it did become too much. His hips bucked once more against his hand before his hand went limp, letting go and dropping against his thigh.  
  
"That was so hot," Gerard broke the silence, still looking at Frank as he tried to recover. He chuckled, wiping his hand against his jeans where it was a little sticky before he looked at Gerard with lazy eyes, "So hot."  
  
Gerard broke the gap between them, pulling Frank in for a kiss, a slow, tired kiss because both of them were spent and so wiped out, but if Frank had the energy as his lips moved in sync with Gerard's, he would still tell him how he was such as good kisser. That was one thing that Frank would never get over.  
  
"Do you think anyone saw us?" Gerard asked nervously when he pulled away from Frank, relaxing into the passenger seat before he rearranged himself and did his jeans back up.  
  
"I don't give a fuck if anyone saw us," Frank spoke, voice drained as he too did his jeans back up, "Had to do that."  
  
"Had to?" Gerard chuckled, "You couldn't wait?"  
  
"I can never wait when you are with me," Frank admitted with a smile, "You're too good to waste time with."  
  
Gerard awwed at that because maybe Frank was into him. Maybe Lindsey was right this morning. Maybe Frank did like him to a degree that one day he would ask Gerard to be his boyfriend. But that question didn't leave Frank just yet as he patted down his jeans, feeling his wallet in his pocket before he pulled the keys from the ignition.  
  
"You still up for food?" Frank asked, looking out of the window at the Wendy's they were parked up at like nothing pornographic had just happened between them, "I'm really starving now."


End file.
